I Remember
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: She took a wrong turn and everything went wrong, not the way she had planned. Can she fix it? Can she undo it? What will be the consequence when she tries to fix it? Or rather WHO will be the victim in her foolish act when she tries to fix it? NanoFate.
1. Chapter 1: Promise?

**A/N:** This is my first Fic, so bare with me if it's not good. I put all of my efforts into this Fic! :) I love Fate-chan and Nanoha!! I've always wanted to write a Nanofate Fic. At first I didn't know how and when to start, but when I was listening to 'Nanoha & Fate Theme' Song, it just hit me and I started writing this Fic. _Please R&R!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, A's, or StrikerS of course… sigh… :( I wish I can had Fate-chan and Nanoha though… I just have the movie, that counts… right? It's better than nothing! :) This goes for the rest of my chapters too, I don't own anything!

This story takes place of Nanoha and Fate-chan in Grade School (or Elementary School), however you know it as. Um, about 6th graders, correct me if I'm wrong.

Well… shall we start?

* * *

I remembered the things we did when we first met, the day we separated, and the day we met again. It felt like an eternity at the time…

… Nanoha, do you still remember those days we spent together? Because I still remember…

… Do you… Nanoha…?

**I Remember**

**By: **

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Third Person's POV: In School:**

"Good bye Fate! We'll miss you!" Said a girl , sobering into her own white sleeves, next to Fate's right side.

"Be sure to come and visit us soon Testarossa!" One of the boys at the back of the crowd with bluish-hair yelled trying not to cry with his face flushed red.

"You're still going to be in our hearts even if you leave! So don't forget us Fate-chan!" Said one of the girls next to Fate's left side while sobbing into her friend's arms. Her friend wiped away her tears and gave Fate a weak smile. "Be sure to stay healthy ok, Fate-san?"

"Write to us when you get there ok, Testarossa-san?" Said the boy behind Fate put his hand on Fate's left shoulder.

"T-thanks… everyone…" Fate sobbed quietly, wiping her tears quickly, with her hands, that tried to escape from her eyes.

The door opened to the classroom and no one heard it open except for Fate. Fate turned around to see a familiar face with brunette hair and bright slate blue eyes standing there with an expression she's never seen before. The person's expression turned from being happy and excited to being sad and gloomy with fear.

"Fate… -chan…" The person dropped her handbag and tears started to form from her eyes. A tear rolled from her eyes down to her cheeks and stayed there for 5 seconds before it fell down from her cheeks to the floor.

"N-Nanoha… sorry, I was busy and-" Fate took a step forward and tried to explain to Nanoha, but Nanoha cut her off.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Nanoha whispered and it could be barely heard, but Fate heard it clearly. Fate tried to reason with Nanoha again, but found Nanoha running out of the classroom.

"Tsugi! Tell Miss Takena that Fate Testarossa and Takamachi Nanoha felt ill and had to leave for the day. And tell her that I will be transferring schools, so today will be my last day coming to school!" Fate ran out of the classroom to chase after Nanoha.

"Right!" Tsugi saluted before Fate left the classroom, "Uh... why am I saluting?"

* * *

**Third Person's POV: On the Rooftop:**

"I-I can't b-believe that F-Fate-chan is moving… and s-she didn't even t-tell me…" Nanoha went to a corner on the rooftop and cried to herself.

The door to the rooftop opened fast and hit the wall making it bounce back and hit the person who opened it. "Ow, I think I should've just opened it slowly… now, where's Nanoha? Nanoha! I know you're up here! Where are you?!" The person yelled while walking around the door to find the person she was looking for at the corner.

"There you are." She reached down to pat on the girl's head, but she jumped and fell backwards on her butt when the girl embraced herself into her arms. "N-Nanoha?"

"F-Fate-chaaannn! Don't leave me!! I-I don't want you to go!! You're my o-only best friend!" Nanoha pressed herself harder on Fate's chest and squeezed her fist full into Fate's blouse.

"Nanoha… I'll come back… I promise." Fate reached down to caress Nanoha's hair. "You will?" Nanoha looked up at Fate's dark burgundy eyes with her bright slate blue eyes.

"I will… tell you what! I'll write to you everyday, ok? Starting tomorrow, that is." Fate pointed one of her finger out in front of her and poked Nanoha's nose when she saw glimmering sparks in Nanoha's bright slate blue eyes.

"Promise?" Nanoha stared into Fate's dark burgundy eyes for an answer. Fate just smiled and said, "I promise, Nanoha." Fate poked Nanoha's nose again for the second time and flicked her pinky up to curl around Nanoha's pinky when Nanoha brought her pinky up.

"Really?!" Nanoha's face went closer to Fate's face and Fate blushed.

"A-ah, really… whenever you feel down, just talk… er, I mean write to me." Fate corrected herself, "Or you can video tape it and send it to me." She added in seductively, wondering if Nanoha knew what she meant, but she didn't. Her lips curled up into a smile when Nanoha froze.

"F-Fate-chan!… o-ok… I'll video tape myself…" Nanoha blushed and looked down. Fate cupped Nanoha's head, making Nanoha stiffen and Fate leaned against Nanoha making Nanoha lean in her chest and her chin on Nanoha's head.

"I'll be waiting for your videos Nanoha." Nanoha relaxed into Fate's big cozy, warm arms.

"Un!"

To be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Sigh, I don't think first chapter is all that good… but second chapter will be better! I promise! So _please R&R_!! I would appreciate it! It would help suggesting ideas and such so my fic can be as good as those who are good at writing fics! Sorry if I have any grammar errors!

-Yuki-chan


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Friends and A Mail

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating for a long time now! Had to study for the Star Test! :( And I'm sorry for the lack of thoughts and other stuff and grammar and short chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone who reviewed! I'm happy to even get 7 Reviews!

_Whimpers _I don't have my story for Chapter 2, so I rewrote it! Hope it's better than my first one. :) And sorry if I use too many commas!! I just love commas! :D

Oh… and one more thing! Sorry if I have any errors/grammars! I tried to finish before Star Test ended, but it didn't quite work out how I planned it to… so I went to the Garden like farming, and wrote there! I ate lots of strawberries! :D The computer died on me there... T_T

**Lyrical Moon Ema: **Yeah! I loved Nanoha begging for Fate-chan too!

**chkim218:** I _will_ tell you something... Fate-chan won't receive anymore mails from Nanoha after awhile and no sorry, but they won't have powers... I will make another fic with them having powers though, but not in this one, maybe later on in the future.

**Fatenanohakimon: **Arisa and Suzuka are going to be in this chapter, but not Hayate. Hayate will appear in the story later on, hmm... maybe in chapter... Argh! I don't know yet, sorry.

**Ye'low:** No, not _that_ kind of video taping! Keep in your blood! *Wipes it off of face* Keep clean until the details!! :D Ekk! No gushing out!!

**Lucia-Rozen:** Yeah, in this chapter, I put in some thoughts! I mean peoples' thoughts in this chapter.

**Mikoto:** Yeah, it is fast, but I couldn't think! I will make it slower in this chapter and the next! I'm still fixing... sigh

**BPHaru: **Thanks for the feedback! I'm fixing it right now! It might change some times little by little though.

* * *

Fate-chan, don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Nnnoooo!

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

**Nanoha's POV:**

"Nnnoooo!!" I jumped up into a sitting position in my bed with sweat drops running down my forehead. "I-it was just a dream…"

I looked to my right where my drawer was, to see what time it was and I caught a glimpse of my clock at the corner of my eye before the door to my room opened wide with a slam on the wall, catching my attention to the door, making me swing my head to the direction where the door had opened and I swore I heard a pop in my neck.

"Nanoha, are you ok?" I looked up to see my mom, Momoko, standing at the door, her left hand on the doorknob and her other curled into a fist hold her blouse. ___'_Mom?_'_ "Are you alright, sweetie? You kept yelling 'No' in your dreams. What's wrong? Is it because Fate-san moved away yesterday?"

___'_What? Fate-chan moved away? When?_'_ "O-oh… I forgot… I'm ok though Mom." I got out of bed and walked over to the door where my mom was standing at and smiled at her, "I'm fine… _really_!!" She looked at me in a state of confusion.

"Are you sure? Earlier you were just yelling 'No' and now you're saying that you're fine… I'm _still_ worried…" My mom tilted her head to her right side, "I'm here if you need me, so you can talk to me if you want to…"

"Thanks Mom, but I'm fine… you should just go and get breakfast ready. I'm going to change… for school of course." I pushed my mom out of the door, closed the door and locked it. I heard my mom saying something about getting breakfast ready while walking down the stairs before I went straight to my closet.

___'_Sigh school ti- what? Where's my school uniform?_'_ I searched the closet thoroughly and couldn't find it so I turned around to check anywhere else, and guess what? I found it on the floor near my bed.

___'_Wha- how did it get there? Of all places…_'_ All of a sudden, yesterday's event came back to me in a flash, like lightning had struck me hard.

* * *

**Yesterday's Event: Still Nanoha's POV:**

"So… you are really leaving aren't you?" I looked up into Fate-chan's dark burgundy eyes. "Yeah, I'll come back though, so don't worry," Fate-chan patted my head, making me squint my left eye, leaving my right eye still open to see Fate-chan's smile.

Fate-chan turned halfway away from me and tried to say 'Bye' to me, but I interrupted her train of thought of saying bye to me before she even said a word. "I'm going to really miss you Fate-chan!" I grabbed a hold of her sleeve and she turned back to see a small tear forming at the corner of my left eye.

"Nanoha, don't cry. I'll be here even though if I'm going away for awhile, so don't cry." Fate-chan moved her right hand that wasn't occupied by my hold and wiped the tear that was falling down from my left eye.

"If you cry then you're going to make me cry too… so don't…" Fate-chan covered her tears by turning around and saying that she had to go soon.

"But I don't want you to leave…" I held Fate-chan's sleeve tighter than I could, if that's even possible. "If you leave then… then… who am I going to hang out with at school?"

"U-uh… you have to make new friends Nanoha. If you don't then you can't go anywhere in life. You need new friends to help you get to where you need to go to. You need support from every friend you have."

I sniffed and wiped new tears that formed again, "Ok, but I won't be anyone else's best friend! I'll be waiting for you to come back… and then we could hang out with each other again!" ___'_I'll definitely wait for Fate-chan! Because she's my best friend and that's what friends do, right?_'_

"Un, I'll be coming back soon, so don't worry about it Nanoha." Fate-chan smiled a smile that I had never seen before and it caught my eyes. My heart beat fast and I stopped breathing for a second, but I came to when Fate-chan waved her hand in front of me, " Are you ok, Nanoha? You didn't look too good for a second there…"

"A-ah, I'm fine. Oh, Fate-chan your ride is here. I guess this is goodbye then…" I turned my gaze away from her to look at the car coming up in front of us. ___'_What's wrong with me? Fate-chan only smiled at me! Fate-chan only smiled at me! So why is my heart beating fast?!_'_

"Nanoha…" Fate-chan turned her body so that it was facing me, blocking me from viewing the car.

"Nanoha, I want to tell you that now matter what happens, I _will _come back." Fate-chan grabbed my head into an embrace, her chin laying on my head, and my head in her soft open neck. At first I just dangled my arms to my side, but after realization donned on me, I moved my hands to hold onto Fate-chan's back.

"Fate-chan… I…"

"Shhh… it's ok Nanoha. You don't have to say anything anymore. I'll be fine. You on the other hand need to take care of yourself. You got that?" I looked up to see Fate-chan trying her best to smile. ___'_Ah, I miss that smile… I haven't seen it since the first time we met._'_

"I think you should go now. I don't want to keep your ride waiting." I pushed myself out of the embrace and she looked at me for the second time before turning around to walk over to her car.

"I'll be going now." Said Fate-chan.

I ran a few steps forward catching Fate-chan's attention to look back. "U-uh… Fate-chan, since you're going to be gone for awhile, I just uh… want to give this to you so you won't forget about me…"

I took off my two pair of pink ribbons, letting my hair flow down pass my shoulder and handed my ribbons to Fate-chan. Fate-chan looked at me with those worried eyes of hers. "Nanoha… are you sure? Those are your-"

"I know. That's why I want to give it to you. So you won't forget." "Nanoha… ok, take mine too so that you won't forget about me either." Fate-chan took off her two pair of black ribbons, also letting her beautiful blonde hair flow down pass her waist and handed her ribbons to me.

We both accepted each other's ribbons.

"Bye bye Fate-chan! Be sure to come back! You promised!" I waved at the car that Fate-chan had gotten into until it was gone, but before the car disappeared I heard Fate-chan screaming at the top of her lungs out the window saying something that she was going to come back and it was a promise.

* * *

**Back to the Present: Nanoha's POV:**

"Fate-chan…" I picked up my skirt and looked at it for a minute before I saw two black strings sticking out of the left pocket. ___'_Hmm… what's this? Oh! Fate-chan's ribbon that she gave me!_'_ I took it out fast to take a glimpse at it like it was the first time ever seeing it.

"Ok! Time to- what's this?" I pulled out something that was hard and also inside my skirt pocket to find a small black box with yellow stripes on it. ___'_What the! I never remember owning this beautiful small box! Who's is it?_'_

I looked at it and examined it for a second and then turned it around to see a tag on it. ___'_Hmm… maybe I can find the owner of this beautiful small box… let's see here… it belongs to Takamachi Nano- WHAT? Me? I had never even seen this box before! Have I?! Uh, let's see… Fate Testa- huh? Fate-chan? Why is her name on here?_'_

I looked at it more closely and saw it clearly in a beautiful printed handwriting that said:

_"To: Takamachi Nanoha_

_From: Fate Testarossa"_

"What? From Fate-chan? When did it, how did it get in here in the first place?!" I took a big gulp and placed my right hand on the bottom of the box and my left on top. _'__Ok, here goes nothing…__'_ I opened it a little and heard a click and when I was about to fully open it, someone banged on my door, shocking me and almost dropping the box.

"W-who is it?" I called out to the person that was behind my very door. "Nanoha? Are you almost done yet? You're going to be late for school!"

"O-onee-chan? I'm almost do- wahh!" I realized that my shirt was still on the floor and I had tripped over it trying to get to the door. "O-owie… that hurt! I'm coming Onee-chan! I'll be there in a second!"

"Ok! Don't take too long! Breakfast is ready to go if you want to eat it while it's still hot~" I heard my onee-chan sing while walking down the stairs.

"Sigh, what a big day today… first Mom comes in here all worried sick about my dream and just now Onee-chan banged on my door, scaring me to death… sigh…" I got up from the floor and grabbed my shirt. ___'_What did I do to deserve this? Ow, now my butt hurts…_'_

I got dressed, got out of my room, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving the small and mysterious box from Fate-chan on my drawer. "Nanoha, what did I tell you about running down the stairs? You could get seriously hurt." I looked over to the table to find my dad, Shirou, sitting on one of the chairs like always, reading a newspaper everyday.

"Sorry Dad! I'm kind of in a hurry! I have to catch the bus, so later!" I grabbed a toasted bread and headed to the door to put on my shoes. ___'_Ok, I need to hurry to school and… sigh… try to make a new friend… great! How am I supposed to do that?_'_ I opened the door and rushed outside, closing the door behind me fast that I thought I heard my mom calling me.

___'_Hmm… maybe it was just my imagination… Oh well, off to school now!_'_ I ran down the street and turned a corner, where I found the bus I was going to take at the bus stop already. "Oh no! Wait! Stop bus driver! I need to get on!"

I ran faster than I could already to where the bus was at, but the bus driver didn't hear me and closed the door. He was about to take off but a girl from inside the bus told him to wait for another person. ___'_Thank goodness she stopped him, or I would be late to school!_'_ I ran to the bus and got inside the bus, taking a few steps up the stairs before he closed the door again.

"Sorry about that little girl, I didn't see you." The bus driver apologized and pointed to the back seat for me to sit so that he could drive. _'__Hmm… who was it that stopped the bus driver? I heard a girl's voice talking… somewhere around my age…__'_ I looked around to find a girl about my age and spotted two girls way in the back waving at me.

___'_Uh, was it one of those two?_'_ I walked down the aisle to where the two girls were sitting at. "Um… I…" I fidgeted for awhile before the girl with purple hair stopped me from talking and offered me a seat between her and her blonde hair friend. "Uh, thanks…"

"No need to thank me, Nanoha-chan." The purple hair girl smiled at me and I looked at her confused. ___'_How does she know my name?_'_ Was the only thing that came into my head. "I bet you're wondering how I know your name, right?" Said the purple hair girl, still smiling at me. ___'_What the?! Is she psychic?_'_

"Uh, do I know you two?" I asked the most dumbest question there was. ___'_Ok, maybe it's just my imagination again, or she really knows me and I don't know her…_'_ "Oh, sorry about that! How rude of me… I'm Suzuka Tsukimura and this is…" Suzuka-chan pointed over to my right side.

"Arisa Bannings. It's a pleasure to meet you…" Arisa-chan waved to me, "Although we do see each other everyday…" "Everyday? What do you mean everyday…? Oh! You go to my school too?!" I asked surprised that I didn't even see them wearing the same school uniform as me.

"Well, duh! What do you think?!" Arisa-chan gave me the 'you haven't noticed' look. "Uh… well, no… I haven't… really… " I trailed off trying to think where I have seen them before. Suzuka-chan spoke up after a minute of silence, "Uh, well… you see, we have the same class as you and well… Fate-chan moved yesterday, so we thought you might need a… friend?

"…"

"Sorry! I forgot that you two were best friends!" Suzuka-chan apologized when I didn't say anything to her. "Uh… it's ok. What were you saying before, nyahaha?" I put a hand on my head, acting more dumb as I was already, "I wasn't paying attention… sorry."

"Listen to me! And listen well Nanoha! We were wondering if you needed a friend to hand out with?!" Said Arisa-chan, she sounded mad and I didn't know why, but I didn't like the sound of it. "… uh… a friend?" I asked yet another dumb question. "Uh, didn't you just listen to me?! Sigh. You tell her Suzuka!!" Arisa-chan turned away from me and crossed her arms together.

"Um… what she's trying to say is, would you care to be our friend?" Suzuka-chan put her hand to her heart and waited for me to answer. "Uh…" ___'_Fate-chan! Oh my gosh! I finally made a friend! Better yet, TWO friends!!_'_ "Uh, sure," Was all my reply was.

"Ok then, now that we're friends, lets get together after school and go to my house for a detour!" Arisa-chan blurted out something that she couldn't hide inside herself any longer.

"Uh, about after school…" I raised my left hand in mid-air and stopped when I saw Arisa-chan's sad face.

"… What, do you have something else to do after school?" Arisa-chan gave me the puppy eyes. "… uh… not in particularly… but I do have to get home because I have something important to do…" I gave her an apologetic look and she forgave me. Suzuka-chan said that she would forgive me if I hang out with them at school today.

"Thanks for understanding Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan and of course I'll hang out with you guys today," I looked at the both of them back and forth until I felt a stop. I looked out of the window, forgetting that we were in the bus, and jumped up when I saw our school just ahead. ___'_Oh no!! School!_'_

"Ahhh! Come on! We don't want to be late!" I took a hold of Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan's hand that were not occupied by their handbag and Suzuka-chan grabbed my handbag and we ran out of the bus. We ran from the bus stop to the front gate of our school and past the gates before I let their hands go.

We were all panting and were bending down a little before I spoke in between breaths, "Wow! I can't… believe… we made it!!" I looked behind us and saw one of the staff barely closing the gate. ___'_The was so close. I'm glad… I can still run fast._'_

"Yeah… thanks to your… running… we made it… in time…" Arisa-chan said while trying to breathe, "Argh! I'm… going to… DIE!!!"

"… Yeah… Nanoha-chan, you run fast… how did you manage to keep… your body in shape… to run fast…?" Suzuka-chan spoke after she was able to speak, even after resting she was still having a hard time to breathe. Suzuka-chan gave my my handbag back and we stared at each other.

"Ugn… I honestly don't know… hmm, well, enough about that! Lets get to class before the bell rings!!" I ran into the school and Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan followed after me.

We were in our classroom just in time to get to our seat before the bell rang.

___'_Great, now I have to stay in class for the lectures from our teacher… sigh… oh well, I can wait until then._'_

By the time I realized, lunch came by quick after much of looking out the window the whole time.

* * *

**After school: Nanoha's POV:**

"Bye bye Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan!" I was 20 feet away from them when I called out waving to them.

"Bye Nanoha-chan! See you tomorrow!" Suzuka-chan waved at me and Arisa-chan followed suit.

"Bye Nanoha." Was all Arisa-chan said before heading off following Suzuka-chan into the black limousine and heading off.

___'_Ok, now I have to get home and go to the mailbox!_'_ I ran to the bus stop and got inside the bus, to my surprise there were empty seats everywhere, unlike this morning.

When I reached my destination I pulled a string to signal the driver that I had to get off. I walked out of the bus and ran down the sidewalk to my house, to my surprise my mom was at the mailbox, standing there and checking the mails she saw a mail for me for the very first time and had a shocked face, but a happy one at the same time.

"Mom! Is there a mail for me?!" I called out from the corner of the sidewalk, knowing the answer I went ahead and asked it already just in case. When my mom turned around to see me she lifted up a big envelop and waved it at me.

___'_Ah! That must be it! Fate-chan's mail!_'_ I ran to my mom and grabbed the big envelope. "Thanks Mom! I'm going to my room now!" I walked to the door, opened it, took off my shoe real fast, and leaped up the case of stairs ahead of me leading to my room.

When I got inside my room, I closed my door and locked it just in case. "Fate-chan…" I slowly opened the big envelope, being careful not to rip it. ___'_Ok… careful._'_

To be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm… How did you like that so far? I'm not quite sure, but I guess it worked out ok… My dad is pestering me to get off of his computer right now and I can't let him wait long, now can I?

Sorry this was a long update… _Please R&R_!!I would appreciate it!! :D

Hopefully this chapter was long enough… I was stressing over the Star Test and wasn't thinking about finishing this chapter soon, but I did! Next chapter will come in about not until in the middle or at the end of May! Sorry! Just so busy!

-Yuki-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Video

**A/N:** Ok!! Well, you all know that I had to hurry due to my dad's pestering! Here's the information, my computer crashed, sent it to my cousin's house to fix, it's still lacking some stuff, and it won't get fixed for some weird reason… well, enough of my blabbering!

**KillerQueen118: **Thanks! I'll keep up the good work!

**Fatenanohakimon:** Oh, yeah. They _are_ still Elementary kids. They are 6th graders, so that's like 11 years old. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. Um… I put them in different schools, so they don't have the same uniforms like in the movie. And it's a different scenario too, not like in the movie. Only here and there I will put some same scenarios from the movie.

**yojimbo89: **Thanks!… about the box, that's a secret! But since I'm going to put it in this chapter I'll go ahead and tell you otherwise! It's… sikes! Read it to find out! :D

**Lucia-Rozen: **Yeah… I hate the feeling of losing someone who is like your other half… it happened to me before. Too painful…

**Mikoto:** Haha! If I tell my father then he will _kill_ me! Not physically, but verbally! T_T So shhh! Don't tell anyone! Well, I like Nanoha and Arisa/Suzuka's friendship! I was having a hard time thinking of the scenario, but it came to me when I was thinking of the bus for some weird reason.

**chkim218:** Oh! The box? Well, like I told yojimbo89! Read it to find out! :D Sorry! I'm bad at spoiling things, so I'd rather not spoil anything.

Ok! On with the story!

* * *

Argh! It's getting so intense just opening this big envelope!!

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

When I opened the big envelope I saw a disk case and when I pulled it out a mysterious letter came out and fell onto the floor. _What's this? A letter too?_ I reached down and grabbed the letter and when I got up to a standing stance I glanced over at my desk when I saw something black. _'Gasp, I forgot all about that mysterious box Fate-chan gave me!__'_

I ran over to my desk and set down the envelope with the letter and disk case. _Maybe I should open this one first._ I placed my right hand on top of the box and was counting to three when I heard a knock on my door and I almost fell down along with the box. ___'_Man, can't I have some privacy around here?!_'_

"Nanoha, are you in your room?" I heard my mom's voice on the other side of the door. "Uh, yes… do you need something Mom?" ___'_Why do I always get interrupted when I'm about to do something?_'_

"No, just checking if you want to eat lunch, I accidently cooked food when it's not even dinner yet…"

"No thanks Mom. I'm not hungry because I ate at school already!" I lied to my mom obviously so that she wouldn't be worried. She said ok and that she would be down stairs if I needed something.

"Thanks anyways!" I yelled back before she left down stairs to the kitchen.

"Now. The box." I placed my right hand on top of the box and opened it slowly. What caught my eyes was not how much the item must have cost, but how beautiful it was and I looked inside the box that had a piece of paper glued onto the inside of the box on top like a charm letter.

I read aloud,

"_To my best friend_

_I will lend_

_My precious red stone_

_So you won't be alone_

_When I am not near_

_So please do not tear..."_

"… Fate-chan… how did you…?" I picked up the red stone and there was another paper inside the box. It was under the red stone that I just picked up, "… Raging… Heart…?"

I dropped the box onto the floor and it made a small thud on the carpet. "Fate-chan… I… I don't know what to say… wait, the disk and letter…"

I looked down and grabbed the letter first. It was half the size of the big envelope I just took out from. I opened it and saw colors everywhere inside. I pulled all of the colorful papers out and saw that they were pictures.___'_Pictures…?_'_

I looked at the pictures and they were from where Fate-chan had moved to. I read the letter next,

"_Dear Nanoha,_

_I wrote a letter like I promised! And the pictures are when I just arrived here, it's pretty nice here, although I like it better over there where you are at. It's really quiet here too, I hardly hear any of the neighbors walk out of their house, or talk. It's too quiet that it just drives me crazy! Well, I hope you like the pictures!! It was a fast snapshot and I wasn't really ready at all… Remember to write to me too, oh, and video tape! Remember to video tape!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Fate Testarossa"_

"… Wooww!! So many pictures!! Aww! Fate-chan looks cute in this one!" I stopped at one of the pictures with Fate-chan by a Sakura Tree and smiling brightly. "I never saw her smile this brightly before!! Now I want to see her… oh yeah! The Video…!"

I put down all of the pictures and the letter on my drawer, picked up the disk case, unlocked my door, ran down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen where I found my mom sitting on the couch with a remote control, looking for a good show to watch and my dad still sitting on the chair at the table, reading his newspaper.

"MOM! CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW TO WORK THE DVD PLAYER?!!" I screamed once I stopped into a halt. "Sweetie, you don't have to yell, you know? I'll fix it up for you, just stop yelling, what is it that you want to watch?" My mom stood up and walked over to me.

"Fate-chan! She sent me a video today!" I said with no hesitation. My mom fidgeted for a second and then she grabbed the video when I handed it to her. I watched her go behind the big Plasma Screen T.V.

"Ok… let's see here, you plug… this in… and then this…" My mom was behind the big Plasma Screen T.V., plugging in the cords, I don't know what they do but all I know is that it makes the DVD Player work.

"There you go, all set!" My mom got up and put in the DVD disk into the DVD Player and it came on.

Fate-chan was sitting on a brownish chair with squigglely lines all over the chair like some weird design and there were big portraits behind her that were blocked out of sight because the camera wasn't really showing it, so I couldn't see them.

"Um, is it on Mom…?" I could hear Fate-chan speak very lightly that I could barely hear her. She was kind of fidgeting in her chair.

"Yes, Fate. It's on, now talk into the camera, look into the camera so that Nanoha can see your eyes. Don't look down," Said the person holding the camera, which sounded like Precia, since she _is_ Fate-chan's mom.

"… Ok, just don't rush me! Um… Hi Nanoha! How have you been? Although I've been gone only a day… So… how's school? Did you… make any new friends? I hope you did, otherwise I'll be sad," Fate-chan paused for a second and recollected herself.

I felt a jump in my chest and moved my hand to my heart. ___'_Wha-? What was that? My heart's beating fast now…_'_

"Uh, I just hope that you got Raging Heart… because it was kind of hard trying to put it into your… pocket… you know?" Fate-chan's cheeks grew a tint pink and she looked up to Precia, "Mom, you could turn it off now…" I heard Fate-chan whisper.

"Aww, why? Don't you have anything else to say other than that? Hmm?" Precia waited as Fate-chan she debated herself on if she should say it.

"Fine! Just this once!" Fate-chan stood up and her eyes went off the camera, so it was just showing her lips and down.

"Why just this once, Fate? Don't you want to keep on saying it over and over again later on?" I heard Precia tease Fate-chan and she stiffened back a little.

"Argh! Whatever Mom!… Ok, um… Nanoha? Well, I… you see… um… saved up some money and my mom was planning on sending me over to where you are to hang out for awhile… so, um… I'll see you then…? Bye bye." Fate-chan waved into the camera and walked over to the camera.

"Mom! Turn it off!" Fate-chan tried to press the button but she missed. Precia leaped back just in time when Fate-chan jumped and tried to press the button again.

"Fate. Say something. Didn't you-" Precia was cut off by Fate-chan jumping on her and pressing the button to turn it off.

"… Wow… that was… some show…" My mom spoke up after the silence of one minute passed by, "I never knew Fate-san was so…"

"… Girly?" My dad finished for my mom. He was quiet the whole time I thought he wasn't even there.

"Um, Mom?" I asked curiously. "Yes, sweetie?" My mom turned to look at me when she was done looking at my dad for finishing her sentence.

"Uh… um… do we have a camera?" I fidgeted in my lap and then got up.

"I don't know, let me check…" My mom got up and my dad got up as well.

"I could get it, we do have one. In fact, it's in the storage room, so it'll be hard for you to get it by yourself. I'll go get it, you stay here." Said my dad putting down his newspaper.

And with that said my dad left the room, leaving my mom and me standing there in silence. "So…" My mom spoke after awhile when it was too quiet.

"Yes? Did you need something Mom?" I looked over at her and saw her still looking at the door my dad just left out of.

"I… um, do you-" My mom was cut off by my onee-chan and onii-chan coming inside from outside saying that they were back and it was hot outside. They both went upstairs to their rooms.

"… Never mind… it's nothing," My mom turned and walked over to the couch to sit down.

___'_Ok? What was that? What did you want to say Mom?_'_ I walked over to the couch, much of not wanting to wait for my dad by standing up.

"I'm back. Here's the camera you wanted Nanoha." My dad handed the camera to me and I looked at my mom for help and she knew what I wanted.

"Ok, ok. Where do you want to do it at?" My mom grabbed the camera that was in my hands and I pointed outside.

"You want to do it in the hot air outside?" I nodded my head and my mom sighed, getting up, "Ok, just don't get too carried away because it's hot outside and I don't want to burn in the heat."

"Un!" I walked to the front door before my mom and opened it, being welcomed hot heat into my face, I took a deep breath and walked outside.

"Ok! I'm starting now!" Said my mom holding onto the camera and pointing it at me. She clicked on the button to record and signaled me to talk.

"Um… Hi Fate-chan!" I waved into the camera and started talking about everything that happened after Fate-chan left.

* * *

**Fate's POV:**

"Faaate!! You've got mail from Nanoha!" I heard my mom calling from down stairs and I ran to my door, tripping on the way to my door. ___'_Phew, I almost tripped and fell onto the floor…_'_ I opened my door and my mom was right there in front of me.

"Ahh!" I fell backwards and fell on my butt. "MOM! Don't scare me like that!" I got up and grabbed the big envelope that was in my mom's hand. _'__Geez!__'_

"And…?" My mom was still standing there waiting for a response.

"Um… thank you…" I bowed down and waved my mom to step back so I could close the door.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I was running out of time, so I couldn't make this chapter longer… Don't criticize me!! T_T I tried really _really _hard! I _really_ did!! Well, _do_ R&R please!! I would appreciate it!

-Yuki-chan

**A/N:** Ok!! Well, you all know that I had to hurry due to my dad's pestering! Here's the information, my computer crashed, sent it to my cousin's house to fix, it's still lacking some stuff, and it won't get fixed for some weird reason… well, enough of my blabbering!

KillerQueen118: Thanks! I'll keep up the good work!

Fatenanohakimon: Oh, yeah. They _are_ still Elementary kids. They are 6th graders, so that's like 11 years old. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. Um… I put them in different schools, so they don't have the same uniforms like in the movie. And it's a different scenario too, not like in the movie. Only here and there I will put some same scenarios from the movie.

yojimbo89: Thanks!… about the box, that's a secret! But since I'm going to put it in this chapter I'll go ahead and tell you otherwise! It's… sikes! Read it to find out! :D

Lucia-Rozen: Yeah… I hate the feeling of losing someone who is like your other half… it happened to me before. Too painful…

Mikoto: Haha! If I tell my father then he will _kill_ me! Not physically, but verbally! T_T So shhh! Don't tell anyone! Well, I like Nanoha and Arisa/Suzuka's friendship! I was having a hard time thinking of the scenario, but it came to me when I was thinking of the bus for some weird reason.

chkim218: Oh! The box? Well, like I told yojimbo89! Read it to find out! :D Sorry! I'm bad at spoiling things, so I'd rather not spoil anything.

Ok! On with the story!

* * *

Argh! It's getting so intense just opening this big envelope!!

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

When I opened the big envelope I saw a disk case and when I pulled it out a mysterious letter came out and fell onto the floor. _What's this? A letter too?_ I reached down and grabbed the letter and when I got up to a standing stance I glanced over at my desk when I saw something black. _'Gasp, I forgot all about that mysterious box Fate-chan gave me!__'_

I ran over to my desk and set down the envelope with the letter and disk case. _Maybe I should open this one first._ I placed my right hand on top of the box and was counting to three when I heard a knock on my door and I almost fell down along with the box. ___'_Man, can't I have some privacy around here?!_'_

"Nanoha, are you in your room?" I heard my mom's voice on the other side of the door. "Uh, yes… do you need something Mom?" ___'_Why do I always get interrupted when I'm about to do something?_'_

"No, just checking if you want to eat lunch, I accidently cooked food when it's not even dinner yet…"

"No thanks Mom. I'm not hungry because I ate at school already!" I lied to my mom obviously so that she wouldn't be worried. She said ok and that she would be down stairs if I needed something.

"Thanks anyways!" I yelled back before she left down stairs to the kitchen.

"Now. The box." I placed my right hand on top of the box and opened it slowly. What caught my eyes was not how much the item must have cost, but how beautiful it was and I looked inside the box that had a piece of paper glued onto the inside of the box on top like a charm letter.

I read aloud,

"_To my best friend_

_I will lend_

_My precious red stone_

_So you won't be alone_

_When I am not near_

_So please do not tear..."_

"… Fate-chan… how did you…?" I picked up the red stone and there was another paper inside the box. It was under the red stone that I just picked up, "… Raging… Heart…?"

I dropped the box onto the floor and it made a small thud on the carpet. "Fate-chan… I… I don't know what to say… wait, the disk and letter…"

I looked down and grabbed the letter first. It was half the size of the big envelope I just took out from. I opened it and saw colors everywhere inside. I pulled all of the colorful papers out and saw that they were pictures.___'_Pictures…?_'_

I looked at the pictures and they were from where Fate-chan had moved to. I read the letter next,

"_Dear Nanoha,_

_I wrote a letter like I promised! And the pictures are when I just arrived here, it's pretty nice here, although I like it better over there where you are at. It's really quiet here too, I hardly hear any of the neighbors walk out of their house, or talk. It's too quiet that it just drives me crazy! Well, I hope you like the pictures!! It was a fast snapshot and I wasn't really ready at all… Remember to write to me too, oh, and video tape! Remember to video tape!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Fate Testarossa"_

"… Wooww!! So many pictures!! Aww! Fate-chan looks cute in this one!" I stopped at one of the pictures with Fate-chan by a Sakura Tree and smiling brightly. "I never saw her smile this brightly before!! Now I want to see her… oh yeah! The Video…!"

I put down all of the pictures and the letter on my drawer, picked up the disk case, unlocked my door, ran down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen where I found my mom sitting on the couch with a remote control, looking for a good show to watch and my dad still sitting on the chair at the table, reading his newspaper.

"MOM! CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW TO WORK THE DVD PLAYER?!!" I screamed once I stopped into a halt. "Sweetie, you don't have to yell, you know? I'll fix it up for you, just stop yelling, what is it that you want to watch?" My mom stood up and walked over to me.

"Fate-chan! She sent me a video today!" I said with no hesitation. My mom fidgeted for a second and then she grabbed the video when I handed it to her. I watched her go behind the big Plasma Screen T.V.

"Ok… let's see here, you plug… this in… and then this…" My mom was behind the big Plasma Screen T.V., plugging in the cords, I don't know what they do but all I know is that it makes the DVD Player work.

"There you go, all set!" My mom got up and put in the DVD disk into the DVD Player and it came on.

Fate-chan was sitting on a brownish chair with squigglely lines all over the chair like some weird design and there were big portraits behind her that were blocked out of sight because the camera wasn't really showing it, so I couldn't see them.

"Um, is it on Mom…?" I could hear Fate-chan speak very lightly that I could barely hear her. She was kind of fidgeting in her chair.

"Yes, Fate. It's on, now talk into the camera, look into the camera so that Nanoha can see your eyes. Don't look down," Said the person holding the camera, which sounded like Precia, since she _is_ Fate-chan's mom.

"… Ok, just don't rush me! Um… Hi Nanoha! How have you been? Although I've been gone only a day… So… how's school? Did you… make any new friends? I hope you did, otherwise I'll be sad," Fate-chan paused for a second and recollected herself.

I felt a jump in my chest and moved my hand to my heart. ___'_Wha-? What was that? My heart's beating fast now…_'_

"Uh, I just hope that you got Raging Heart… because it was kind of hard trying to put it into your… pocket… you know?" Fate-chan's cheeks grew a tint pink and she looked up to Precia, "Mom, you could turn it off now…" I heard Fate-chan whisper.

"Aww, why? Don't you have anything else to say other than that? Hmm?" Precia waited as Fate-chan she debated herself on if she should say it.

"Fine! Just this once!" Fate-chan stood up and her eyes went off the camera, so it was just showing her lips and down.

"Why just this once, Fate? Don't you want to keep on saying it over and over again later on?" I heard Precia tease Fate-chan and she stiffened back a little.

"Argh! Whatever Mom!… Ok, um… Nanoha? Well, I… you see… um… saved up some money and my mom was planning on sending me over to where you are to hang out for awhile… so, um… I'll see you then…? Bye bye." Fate-chan waved into the camera and walked over to the camera.

"Mom! Turn it off!" Fate-chan tried to press the button but she missed. Precia leaped back just in time when Fate-chan jumped and tried to press the button again.

"Fate. Say something. Didn't you-" Precia was cut off by Fate-chan jumping on her and pressing the button to turn it off.

"… Wow… that was… some show…" My mom spoke up after the silence of one minute passed by, "I never knew Fate-san was so…"

"… Girly?" My dad finished for my mom. He was quiet the whole time I thought he wasn't even there.

"Um, Mom?" I asked curiously. "Yes, sweetie?" My mom turned to look at me when she was done looking at my dad for finishing her sentence.

"Uh… um… do we have a camera?" I fidgeted in my lap and then got up.

"I don't know, let me check…" My mom got up and my dad got up as well.

"I could get it, we do have one. In fact, it's in the storage room, so it'll be hard for you to get it by yourself. I'll go get it, you stay here." Said my dad putting down his newspaper.

And with that said my dad left the room, leaving my mom and me standing there in silence. "So…" My mom spoke after awhile when it was too quiet.

"Yes? Did you need something Mom?" I looked over at her and saw her still looking at the door my dad just left out of.

"I… um, do you-" My mom was cut off by my onee-chan and onii-chan coming inside from outside saying that they were back and it was hot outside. They both went upstairs to their rooms.

"… Never mind… it's nothing," My mom turned and walked over to the couch to sit down.

___'_Ok? What was that? What did you want to say Mom?_'_ I walked over to the couch, much of not wanting to wait for my dad by standing up.

"I'm back. Here's the camera you wanted Nanoha." My dad handed the camera to me and I looked at my mom for help and she knew what I wanted.

"Ok, ok. Where do you want to do it at?" My mom grabbed the camera that was in my hands and I pointed outside.

"You want to do it in the hot air outside?" I nodded my head and my mom sighed, getting up, "Ok, just don't get too carried away because it's hot outside and I don't want to burn in the heat."

"Un!" I walked to the front door before my mom and opened it, being welcomed hot heat into my face, I took a deep breath and walked outside.

"Ok! I'm starting now!" Said my mom holding onto the camera and pointing it at me. She clicked on the button to record and signaled me to talk.

"Um… Hi Fate-chan!" I waved into the camera and started talking about everything that happened after Fate-chan left.

* * *

**Fate's POV:**

"Faaate!! You've got mail from Nanoha!" I heard my mom calling from down stairs and I ran to my door, tripping on the way to my door. ___'_Phew, I almost tripped and fell onto the floor…_'_ I opened my door and my mom was right there in front of me.

"Ahh!" I fell backwards and fell on my butt. "MOM! Don't scare me like that!" I got up and grabbed the big envelope that was in my mom's hand. _'__Geez!__'_

"And…?" My mom was still standing there waiting for a response.

"Um… thank you…" I bowed down and waved my mom to step back so I could close the door.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I was running out of time, so I couldn't make this chapter longer… Don't criticize me!! T_T I tried really _really _hard! I _really_ did!! Well, _do_ R&R please!! I would appreciate it!

-Yuki-chan


	4. Chapter 4: Suggestion

**A/N:** Yah! 20 reviews!! Now I'm happy! I can continue to write now!! Though I have a test tomorrow, **who cares**! I rather finish this story than go to sleep early to take a test for college! Not trying to say that I don't want to go to college, it's just that this story has changed my life in meeting new people who _kind of_ shares my interests too! Sorry if this chapter is going to be weird! I wasn't really thinking and just wrote it… I was _sort of_ spacing out while writing it… you can say that…

**Fatenanohakimon:** LOL!! You _can_ say that they are head over heels for each other!

**yojimbo89: **Thank you!! :D

**KillerQueen118:** Lol! You'll know what Nanoha says in this chapter. _**Yes, wait! Wait for the next chapter to be posted! Muahahaha!!**_ Oookk… that was weird! I guess staying up all night to finish this chapter made me all hyper. Thank you! I _will_ keep up the good work!

**Lucia-Rozen:** Yes, Fate gave Nanoha Raging Heart as a present! And I didn't want Precia to be mean to Fate so I made her nice! :D I just love how Fate and Nanoha are shy! They're so cute!! XD

**Mikoto: **Yes, it was short again, and I'm sorry about that! And sorry I wrote, I mean, typed 'criticize'. I was all hyper when I wrote the story because I stayed up all night long to finish it. Thanks, I like this chapter more than the other two too because it's cute! I like shy Fate! She's so cute! And I just thought about the idea of Raging Heart as a present the last moment… and thanks! I will _try_ to continue like that!

**chkim218:** Yeah, it was a last minute thing to think of a present! I _was_ thinking of a promise ring or something, but then Raging Heart popped out of my head and I just started typing… and yes, Nanoha does give Fate a gift. Later on in the story. Of course I'll keep writing, I don't want to disappoint my readers in not continuing, right?

**BPHaru:** Hmm… either one is fine with me, I don't care to use Raising Heart or Raging Heart… thanks though! I _will_ _'keep the good work'_! Hehe!!

On with the story!! :D

* * *

Nanoha did send me a video and a letter after all… wait, I see pictures too!

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Fate's POV:**

I closed the door and locked it, much to my mom always barging in on me. _'Hmm… let's see here, which one should I look at first?'_ I put the pictures on top of the video and letter, looking at them as I got to my bed.

"Aww! This one of Nanoha is so cute! She's even blushing!!" I gazed at the picture, with Nanoha in the park on the swing blushing, for 5 whole minutes and then decided to put the picture in my picture frame to replace my old picture.

"Hopefully she won't mind me putting her picture in here…" I said placing my picture frame, with Nanoha in it, on my desk.

I placed all of the pictures down on my desk after much of looking at them for 5 minutes each and complimenting them on how cute Nanoha was.

And then after viewing the pictures one more time on my desk I opened the letter and read it,

"_Dear Fate-chan,_

_Hi Fate-chan! How have you been? It's been two days since you left and I feel so lonely… well, if you did receive this then it would be three days actually… so, what have you been doing lately? Um, I don't know what to say… I don't know how to say this, so I'll just video tape myself… (um, that sounded weird… too bad I can't erase it because I'm writing in pen, my mom says that I have to practice writing in pen soon… so I am…) I think it'll be easier that way._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Takamachi Nanoha"_

"The video huh?" I placed the letter down on top of the pictures and ran down stairs with the disk case.

"MOM!!! CAN YOU-" I was cut off by her yelling back at me.

"FATE! NO YELLING IN THIS HOUSE!" She shot back looking over her newspaper, "Now, what do you want? Is it the video that Nanoha sent to you?"

_'What?'_ "H-how do you know that? By the way, you're _yelling_ yourself! How come you get to do things that I can't, huh?!" I retorted.

"Because I'm your mother and you're my daughter. That's why." She simply replied and put her newspaper down on the table, "Now, let's see what Nanoha has to say to you, shall we?"

_'What? But I want to watch her by myself!'_ "Fine, just this once…" I handed the disk case to my mom and she obliged by opening it and taking out the video.

"Just this once? But I want to keep watching her from now on too~! Nanoha's just so cute! No wonder you're so fond of her-"

"MOM!! You don't have to say that out loud! It's embarrassing!" I yelled to stop her from her nonsense, "Just get the video going already…" I murmured and sat down on our big 'L' shape couch that was facing the big LCD T.V.

"What? But Nanoha's not even here though… mmm… OK! ALL SET!!" My mom ran next to me and jumped on the couch 2 feet away from me, making me jump up from the couch a little.

"Wha-! Mom, stop acting like a little kid!"

"Wha-! Fate, stop acting like an adult!"

"Stop mimicking me, Mom! I- Nanoha!" I turned around to face the big LCD T.V. and locked my gaze onto the T.V. where the screen turned on to view a sidewalk.

"Ok ok, you win, just don't stop in the middle of your sentence to loo- Aww! Nanoha!"

_'Ok, she says for me to not stop in the middle of my sentence and here she is stopping in the middle of her sentence… sigh… oh well.'_ "Shh, Mom. I'm trying to watch!" I waved my hand to the side for her to stop talking.

When the camera turned up I saw Nanoha outside in the hot air in front of a big tree, she was leaning on the tree and it looked like she was thinking for a moment to gather her words before speaking up.

"Um, Mom… what do I say?" I heard Nanoha whispering with her left hand at the side of her mouth.

"I thought you thought of what to say to Fate-san already?" I heard Nanoha's mom, Momoko, saying behind the camera.

"Um… I forgot, ever since you said you were turning the camera on, it all went away…" Nanoha looked down at her feet and started kicking her feet back and forth into the dirt.

"Nanoha, you have to say something or Fate-san won't be able to get any words from you, she'll be sad," Right after Momoko said that Nanoha looked up within not even a second and I heard a pop in her neck.

"Um… Oh yeah! I remember now! Hi Fate-chan, I made a friend today… I mean two friends! It surprised me because it turns out that they were our classmates!" Nanoha almost yelled out the last sentence.

"Nyahaha… well, I wanted to say that I will be waiting for you to come down here! I can't wait, it'll be like you never even left this place at all, when you come back!" Nanoha turned crimson pink and looked away from the camera.

_'Nanoha's smile, I miss that smile…'_ "Sniff, Wha-?" I wiped a tear that was forming in my eye then the tear that already fell.

"I hope you come soon! I have everything planned out for us to do when you get here!" Nanoha was looking into the camera with shimmering in her bright slate blue eyes then she paused for a second and looked into the sky.

"Fate… don't cry, you'll see her again." I heard my mom saying before she pulled me forward into a hug.

"MOM! Sniff, I MISS NANOHA!" I yelled into my mom's embrace, clutching her blouse with my fist.

"Well, I hope you do come soon! See you then!" And with that said, Nanoha waved goodbye and was cut off by Momoko pressing the button to turn it off.

"I know sweetheart, I know." I felt my mom's hand caressing my hair and by the time I knew it I had already fallen asleep.

I awoke to the sound of something steaming in the kitchen. _'What? I feel asleep?'_

I opened my eyes until they were half opened to see that I was still on the 'L' shape couch and a blanket was put on me.

"… Mom?" I called out pushing the blanket aside and moved to a sitting position. I realized my eyes hurt and moved my hand up to rub them.

"Hm?" Mom hummed from the kitchen and I heard her say something about washing my face first before going to the kitchen.

"Ok… wait, what time is it?" I peeped over the couch and saw my mom looking at her wrist watch before telling me that it was way past 7 o'clock.

"What? 7 already?" I stood up and walked to the nearest bathroom to wash my face. _'I cried… sigh, I'm such a kid… well, I am in 6__th__ grade after all, of course I would cry over a best friend…'_

Deep inside there was something wrong that didn't quite make sense though. Whatever it was, oh well.

When I got inside the bathroom I saw Nanoha's toothbrush that I brought with me. She would always use it whenever she came to sleepover, but that won't happen anymore since I'm far away from where she lives now.

I turned on the water to a warm temperature and started to wash my face. After I was done washing my face I turned off the water.

When I reached for the towel that was hanging off the edge of the counter it fell and I tried to open my eyes but the water was getting into my eyes, making my see only blur.

I heard the doorknob turn and the door open.

"Fate? Do you need help?" My mom stood at the door trying to figure out why I was just standing there with my face still wet and then she saw that the towel was on the floor and I was trying to find it.

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked reaching out to find her.

"Oh, the towel," Mom ran next to me and grabbed the towel that was on the floor, "Here sweetheart. You dropped your towel."

"Oh, thanks Mom," Reaching for the towel, I found it much to my mom pushing it towards me.

I wiped my face fast and looked at her with a puzzled look, "What's so funny?"

I heard her trying to keep in her laugh, but couldn't hold it in much longer due to my puzzled face. She bursted out laughing and leaned on her thighs for support.

"… OooOOokkk? I don't know what's so funny, but I think I'm going to go to the kitchen now…" I took one step forward and felt a hold on my left arm.

"Fate… are you ok now?" Mom asked me with a serious face, "I mean… about Nanoha, you've been acting weird for the past 3 days since we've been here and…" _'I have…? Oh crap! I need to stay calm.'_

"I'm ok Mom. What's gotten in you to ask that all of a sudden?" I walked out of her hold and walked into the kitchen. _'_'_Crap' huh? Out of all of the words why would I say 'crap'?'_

"Really Mom, I'm fine!" I yelled back to her so that she wouldn't be sad because I walked out on her just now.

"Ok… just don't- never mind. Let's eat!" Mom came running from the bathroom door and into the kitchen after me.

"Yeah, let's! I'm hungry!" I pulled out one of the chairs closest to me and sat down. Mom on the other hand, likes to sit on her favorite chair and spot, for some weird reason.

_'Sigh, I could get used to this…'_

"Itadakimasu!"

_'Now, I have to think of what to send Nanoha… hmm… what would be good?'_

"Fate… I was just thinking, when I saw on your calendar that you were off school in 3 weeks, that you can visit Nanoha in the Summer… what do you think?"

"… cough, IN THE SUMMER?!" I had choked on the food that was in my mouth due to the early suggestion.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** OoOOokkk… that was weird! I don't know what I was writing, but I just wrote it… sorry if it wasn't that interesting… I'll make it longer and more interesting next time on the next chapter!! I promise!! XD _PLEASE REVIEW!! PRESS IT! PRESS IT!! PRESS IT AND LET OUT YOUR WORDS TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENTS!! _:D Next chapter will be over 5,000 words! I promise!! Any suggestions on the next chapter? You can suggest and I'll pick! Maybe...

-Yuki-chan


	5. Chapter 5: Summer

**A/N:** Ok! What?! Only 26 reviews?! What happened to the other people who reviewed too?! Where'd you goooo~?! Lyrical Moon Ema! Or should I say, Lyrical Dream Ema! Ye'low! (Even though you're not a member Ye'low, I still want your review!) And BPHaru! *Sigh* No point in yelling if they aren't going to come back… *Sob* But it was worth a try though… I'll hunt you guys down! Muahaha! Not! I'm not that scary of a stalker! I'm just sad… well, enough of me crying!! *Cough* Ahem! Today was the last day of school and I'm going to be a Junior! Yah! *Falls on the ground) Omphf! *Deep sigh* **Finals **_**were**_** hard!!** I did my best!! Sorry, I'll be updating this pretty soon, I'm too busy with things… I have Summer School… I'm trying to get ahead so I can have electives! And it's not working out…

**Fate TrulyGood: **Of course they are going to go on a date! What's the fun in it if they aren't going to go out?! :D

**yojimbo89: **I don't know if I'm funny or not… but my story sure is! :D Yah! Wait? What? Ubber points? Oh! Ahaha! Thank you! Sorry, I was acting dumb there… I'm not thinking straight right now… thanks for the review though!! :D I'm happy to get reviews!! Yoji, hmm… Yoji? Yoji? Can I call you Yoji? It sounds nice. Yooooji (Extends the name long). ^^

**KillerQueen118: **Lol! Thanks for the suggestion! Hmm… I'll think about it!! And YES!! I'll keep up the good work again, if I can! Thank you, thank you! (Bows down happily) Ow, Argh! Forget this! My back hurts just leaning forward! I'll just shake your hand! Muahaha!! I like my laugh! Muahahaha!! Hmm… I don't know what else to say, but except thank you!! Muahahaha!!! Sorry, I keep laughing… I just can't help it, but I keep pressing the letters 'M', 'U', 'A', and 'H' and repeat the letters 'A' and 'H'! Muahahaha!! See? Like that!… ok… I'm… going… to… stop… now… *Falls down on the floor and stays there* This is much better… XD

**Lucia-Rozen:** Haha… yeah, it made me laugh too… when I was writing it though! Yep! Fate is going to visit Nanoha and things are going to happen _if_ I make it happen! _OF COURSE I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN! _Muahahaha!! Ha, ha, ha… ha… ha… Ok, I'll stop laughing now!! Haha!! Oh, I almost forgot, _Yes! You can call me Yuki-chan!_ I'm happy that you called me Yuki-chan, just FYI-ing you… if that even makes sense! Hmm… what should I call you? Luci? No. Lucia? Nooo… Mmm… Rozen?! No… Roze?… No. Argh! I can't think! I don't know what to call you! Sorry, I'm not good at making up names! Um… um… what _should_ I call you? Argh! I give up! There's too many names I can call you… *Sigh* I can't think… sorry… I can't think of which one suits you best… mmm… yeah, I can't… sorry…

**Mikoto:** Lol! Yes, this chapter is over 5,000 words! Woo!! Yeah! Of course you'll wait! Muahahaha!! You can't resist my story! Muaaahhhaaahhhaa~! And promise taken! I kept that promise! Yes, yes! I made shy Fate not so shy anymore in the last chapter! Me likey! Lol! I love the relationship between Fate and her mom because her mom isn't so evil and dark! Yes! Summer! I wonder what Fate's going to do? I'm still thinking… well, it'll come out when I write it, won't it? I mean type, not write. Hmm… a kiss at the sunset… I'll think about that! Seems I~n~t~e~r~e~s~t~I~n~g~! OOoOOoo!!! I'm getting pumped up! Yes, your time has come for you to not wait for this chapter, but the next chapter!! Muahahaha! I feel so hyper for some weird reason! _Really weird!!_ OooOokk… I'ma stop now… for now… Muahahahaha!! Curious on why I'm always laughing?!… I don't even know myself… hahaha… I just laugh… that's pretty much it! :D

**chkim218:** Yeah, Nanoha was supposed to cry in the video, but looking up at the sky made her stop, you know? That big pause? Yep! That was when she wanted to cry, but she held it in! Lol! I just told you something that you were supposed to figure out by yourself! Oh well, what's the fun in that if your readers don't know it, right?! So they have to know… at least _something_… right? _RIGHT!! MUAHAHAHA!! _*Sigh* I laugh too much… sorry, too nervous… OooOok… I'm going off topic in what I wanted to say to you… sorry, well, let's see here… OooooOO! Jealousy! I like that! Me likey! Me likey! Lol! I'll think about it, I mean, my hands will determine the story's setting… not my mind, just my hands… that's kind of weird, isn't it? Well, I'll get to the part why Fate moved away in about a couple of chapters! Shh! Don't tell anyone though! This is just for your eyes to see! It has something to do with Alicia. Don't tell anyone! That's all the information I can give you, the rest is to your thinking, if you can guess what it is. Muahaha!! Argh! _I need to stop laughing!! _*Sigh*

Yah! Story time!! :D Fiiinalllyyyy~!! Sorry for the long message!! I got carried away!! You didn't have to read if you didn't want to, btw.

* * *

Summer's here! And Fate-chan's coming back!

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Third Person's POV: In the Takamachi Residence:**

"Mooooom!" Nanoha ran down the stairs with her 2 piece pink pajamas that had dog paws printed on them, with 'Arf' written all over the place. Her hair was let down to her elbow and she had grown two inches within 2 months.

"Yes, sweetie?" Momoko said, turning around from the stove, holding up a pan in her left hand and a wooden-stick stir spoon in the other hand and an apron over her white-collar shirt and black jeans. ___'_Wow, I can't believe Nanoha grew so tall in 2 months. Momoko thought to herself. _She's almost my height already. Just one more inch to go.__'_

"… I… uh… um… I…" Nanoha stuttered when she met her mom's gaze. "Yeees?" Momoko pressed on.

"I… um… how do I say this?" Nanoha reached out both of her hands in front of her and placed them on her chest, "My… uh… area right here hurts…"

"…" Momoko was speechless for 1 whole minute until her lips crept up into a small smile and then a wide smile that reached her ears and then came out a giggle from her.

Nanoha raised one of her eyebrow and was confused why her mom was giggling at why her chest area was hurting.

"M-mom?! What's so funny?" Nanoha breathed out.

"Oh, it's nothing… it's just that…" Momoko placed the pan and wooden-stick stir spoon down on the stove and continued, "You're becoming a woman already, sweetie." She smiled and walked over to Nanoha.

"I'm so happy for you…" Momoko pulled Nanoha into a warm embrace, "I think I started hurting there when I was about your age too."

"A… woman…? Nanoha asked, still confused. _'__I wonder if Fate-chan's a woman already? Maybe… maybe she is…__'_

"Mom? I wonder…" Nanoha spoke up after a full 2 minutes have passed by them like it never even came.

"Yes? What is it?" Momoko asked, curious of what Nanoha was going to ask or say.

"I wonder… if Fate-chan's going through the same thing right now like me…" Nanoha said it more of a statement than a question.

* * *

**Third Person's POV: In the Testarossa Residence: Same Time:**

"Ow… Moooom?!" Fate ran down the stairs, still in her 2 piece black pajamas with cat paws printed on them, with 'Meow' written all over the place. Her hair was let down to her knees and she had grown 3 inches within 2 months. _'__I'm amazed Fate grew a couple of inches in 2 months here. She's almost as tall as me, just a couple of centimeters off.__'_

"Yes, sweetheart?" Precia answered and asked looking over her newspaper in front of her from the table, "Did you need something?"

"… uh… on second thought, never mind…" Fate ran back up stairs with great speed that Precia didn't get a chance to say anything to her before she left.

"Oook? That was weird." Precia said to no one in particular.

___'_Sigh, why is it hurting so much? It hurts just touching it… ow…_'_ Fate tried to rub her chest area, but remembered that if she touched it then it would hurt again. ___'_It's been hurting for a week now…_'_

"Why-" _Knock, knock._

There was a knock on the door that interrupted her, making her turn to the door, knowing that it was her mom.

"Y-yes Mother?" Fate called out, holding her uniform in front of her just in case.

"Hey! That's not nice! You never called me 'Mother' before! I'm not even old yet!" Precia opened the door and saw Fate crimson red, holding her uniform in front of her.

"S-sorry Mom…" Fate whispered.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Is something bothering you?" Precia walked over to Fate and put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm, rubbing it for comfort, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I-I know… it's just… sigh, my chest hurts when I… touch it…" Fate said slowly and looked up to Precia, waiting for anything to be said to her.

"… you mean…" Precia moved her hand that was on Fate's arm and gently touched Fate's chest area, "… here?"

"OWW!! Mom!! That hurts!!" Fate backed up and covered her chest area, "Don't touch here!" Tears started to form in Fate's dark burgundy eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that you were so cute, I couldn't resist hurting you," Precia covered her mouth with her hand and the other supporting her stomach.

"… how did you know about it?" Fate stared at Precia, getting ready to run if she made another move. "Well, it's been hurting for a week now… and…" Precia moved her hand down to her chin and thought about it.

"… you were always on guard whenever something or someone was near you," Precia ended her sentence and looked at Fate, who apparently was fidgeting in front of her.

"Mmm… whatever Mom! Go out so I can change!" Fate grabbed her pillow and threw it at Precia. Luckily for Precia, she caught it in a nick of time and threw it back to Fate, getting a yelp from Fate she ran out of Fate's room and closed the door behind her.

Precia started chuckling from behind the door when she heard Fate mumbling from the other side of the door. "Mom! That wasn't funny!" Fate yelled between the door that separated her and Precia.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV: In School:**

It's been exactly 3 months since Fate-chan left. I wonder how she's doing right now?

I looked at my wristwatch, that Fate-chan bought and send to me, and it read: 2:59 P.M.

Just one more minute and it's Summer Break! Come on, come one!

I looked around and saw that everyone was very impatient about leaving the classroom for Summer Break too. I looked behind me and saw Arisa-chan fidgeting in her chair while Suzuka-chan was reading her book patiently.

"Ok class, in about 30 seconds you will be on Summer Break, and I want you to have a fun Summer Break and come to school prepared unlike 6th grade, you got that? You guys and girls will be 7th graders starting 2 months from now, be good and work hard on your way to the top, I'll be missing you guys." Miss Takena called out from her desk, waiting impatiently for Summer Break to come too.

"You got that?" Miss Takena asked when she picked up her stuffs.

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone chorused except for me, I sighed looking out the window and saw a glint of blonde hair moving around at the front gates and looked back at Miss Takena.

___'_Wait… was that-_'_ I looked outside again and closely looked at the blonde that I had spotted and to my surprise it _was_ Fate-chan.

The bell rang much to my thinking the whole time. Everyone in the class nearly ran out of the class and outside, blocking my way to the door.

I pushed past everyone and ran to the front gates, wishing it wasn't my imagination and that it was Fate-chan standing there, waiting for me.

When I got there I almost bursted into tears, seeing that Fate-chan grew taller within the 3 months she was gone and she looked more feminine than she already was.

"Fate-chan!" I pushed passed people who were walking slow and still couldn't get to where Fate-chan was at, so I tried calling her name again, "FAAAAATE-CHAAAAAN!"

By now I had run out of breath and was really tired from all the pushing and yelling I did. But still, she never even flinched or turned around to see me. _Can she not hear me?_

By the time I got to where Fate-chan was standing at she was gone already. I wondered if it was just my imagination, but when I turned the corner of our school I saw blonde hair turning around the corner ways ahead of me.

I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could and turned around the corner where Fate-chan had turned from and spotted her walking with a (**A/N:** Ok! This is where Hayate comes in!) short chocolate haired girl.

Fate-chan was laughing and smiling with the unknown person I didn't even know, but she went to the same school as I did, she had the same uniform. Her hair was shoulder length with two yellow pins and a red 'x' pin on her left hair.

I ran until I caught up with them and called Fate-chan's name again, but she didn't turn around. I observed Fate-chan's hair and it was a little darker than before. Was that even possible? I looked closely at her hair again and it was a little different than before too, more, I don't know… wavy. When I looked at her wrist she was wearing a wristwatch and it was pink, not black. ___'_Did she change her favorite color? But she would tell me if she did._'_

I walked up and grabbed Fate-chan's shoulder. It wasn't as soft like it was before, it was more manlier and muscular. When she turned around her eyes were as soft as a caring person's were.

Fate-chan's eyes gave out emotions that I've never seen before. When she looked at me the only words that came out of her mouth was,

"Do I know you?"

Something hard struck my heart then and I didn't know what and she looked at me then at my hand that was on her shoulder and I impulsively let go of her shoulder.

"… I-I'm sorry!" I said bowing down in embarrassment, "I thought you were someone I knew." I said looking up and met her gaze on me.

"It's ok," She said and looked at her friend before they turned around to start leaving, but Noo~, I just had to open my mouth.

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha!" I said putting my hand on my heart for some decent affect and 'she' and the chocolate hair girl turned around and saw me burning crimson red.

"Alicia," The girl who looked like Fate-chan said with a sweet smile and turned to face her chocolate hair friend, "Testarossa is my last name and this is-" "Wait! Testarossa? Are you perhaps Fate-chan's sister? Twin maybe?" I asked, not noticing that I blurted the whole sentence out. _'__Now that I think about it, she looks a lot like Fate-chan, but more different.__'_

"Who's 'Fate-chan'?" Alicia-chan asked, confused. "… uh, you don't know her?" ___'_And here I thought they were twins or something. Just my luck._'_ "Then why's your last name Testarossa and you don't even know someone who has the same last name as you?" _'__It just doesn't make any sense.__'_

"I don't know. Maybe she's from a different place that has the same last name, it could be possible," Alicia-chan said, not knowing what else to say.

"OooOOok? I don't get your point, but I'm sorry to have interrupted you," I said, confused. "Where was I? Oh, yes, now I remember… this is-" Alicia-chan, apparently was cut off, again.

"Hayate! Yagami Hayate. It's a pleasure to meet you Nanoha-chan." Hayate-chan finished for Alicia-chan, "Um… you go to the same school as me, how come I never saw you before?" Hayate-chan blushed a tint pink and she looked cute for a second.

"Uh, I don't know… wait, don't you mean 'went' to the same school as you?" I put one finger to my chin and looked up into the sky, thinking if I really made sense there.

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot that today was the last day of school… ahahaha…" Hayate-chan started rubbing her back head with her hand. When she put her hand down she glanced at Alicia-chan's wristwatch that was in front of her and it read, '3:50 P.M.'

"OMG! We're late, Alicia-chan! We were supposed to be there at 3:40 P.M.!" Hayate-chan made a big fuss and grabbed Alicia-chan's hand and apologized to me that she had to go. Alicia-chan did the same before Hayate-chan dashed, leaving me behind in the dust.

"Ook, that was weird…" I watched as Hayate-chan's and Alicia-chan's figure disappeared then started heading home myself, "I wonder what I should do in the summer, since school's out and…" I thought about it and it just hit me, I ran as fast as I could home and got there no later than 4:05 P.M. ___'_Maybe Fate-chan's out too, that means I can see her again!_'_

I opened the door to my house, luckily it was unlocked, and took off my shoes and straighten them then ran into the kitchen where I heard laughters and conversations, and to my surprise this time it was the _real_ Fate-chan right in front of me. The Fate-chan that I had missed so much.

"Fa… te… -chan? FATE-CHAAAAN!!"

"Nano… ha?" Fate-chan stood up and I ran around the table and jumped on Fate-chan and hugged her, to my surprise, again, she hugged me back, tightly. "F-Fate-chan, you grew so tall! You're so developed! And your hair grew longer too!" I called out whatever I saw that was different about Fate-chan, "And… and… you're beautiful than ever!" The last compliment that I said made Fate-chan blush deep crimson and I couldn't blame her for that, I would too.

"N-Nanoha, you've changed," Fate-chan managed out after being squeezed by me. "You even got your hair up on a one sided ponytail." "So did you! You've changed a lot! And I mean _a lot_! You even let your hair down with a black ribbon tied at the bottom! How cute!" I said back, "When did you get here? One hour ago? Two hours ago?" I asked, looking into those beautiful dark burgundy eyes I love staring into. "I just got here about… half an hour ago, I thought you might be here already, but I can see you came late," Fate-chan said with concerned eyes.

"Aahhh! That just reminds me! I almost forgot! Fate-chan, I met this one girl that looks exactly like you! And I mean _exactly_!" I emphasized on the word 'exactly'. I noticed Precia-san, behind Mom and Dad, flinched. Her eyes averted to the side and it looked like she was talking to herself. Maybe I'm just going crazy, or maybe she's going crazy herself.

"R-really? A girl that looks exactly like me? That's impossible, right? How weird," Fate-chan asked, not very surprised that someone in this world looks exactly like her. "Yeah, she said her name was… mmm… what was it again? Oh! Alicia-chan! Alicia Testarossa," I clasped my fist hand on top of my opened hand, like what people do when they remember, or at least I do.

Once more, I saw Precia flinch again. Maybe it's just me, or she knows something we all don't know about. "Um, Precia-san? Are you alright?" I asked after much silence was going around. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," Was all Precia-san's answer.

"… ok…" I didn't know what else to say, except for 'ok', how vague is that? "… Fate-chan?" I asked, turning my head to her direction. "Hm?" Fate-chan hummed. "Um… would you like to see my… bedroom?" I asked, not trying to sound hurried or anything. "Sure," Was all Fate-chan's reply before I took her hand and ran up the stairs, Fate-chan yelped, and we heared some faint yelling from the kitchen that were 'Don't run up the stairs' and 'It's dangerous to run' before we got inside my bedroom.

"S-sorry about that…" I breathed out. "It's ok," Fate-chan said, not tired at all. "How come… you're not tired at all?" I asked, looking at Fate-chan's smiling face. "W-what?" "Oh, nothing, it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time and it's nice to be alone with you now," Was her happy reply.

___'_Did I hear right? Maybe I imagine too_ much.__'_ "Um… you can sit down anywhere you like," I waved my hand all around my room where there were sitting spots. "… mmm, ok," Fate-chan picked the bed to be the sitting spot and I sat down next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about a lot of things…" Fate-chan trailed off and I looked at her, seeing that she had a bag in front of her, I decided to examine her clothing.

Fate-chan was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a tint of gray spaghetti-strap under her black shirt and she wore a necklace that had two circles surrounding a little golden triangle, that in particular caught my attention, and the necklace string was very short too, it didn't _even_ pass her collarbone. She was also wearing a dark black mini short and her shoes, I don't know, it should be at the front door, wait, I saw it when I was taking my shoes, for a split second though. Oh well.

We talked and laughed about everything and nothing in particular. Just whatever that came out of our mouths as we spoke.

* * *

**Fate's POV: In Nanoha's Room: Same Time:**

I noticed that Nanoha was looking me, so I decided to speak up. "So… um, any new things happening lately?" I noticed she jumped a little and turned to face her face-to-face. "Um… I met new friends, just finished 6th grade, and… met a girl that looks exactly like you with a short chocolate haired girl that looks so cute…" Nanoha trailed off.

Something pulled on my heart when she said the last little information. I couldn't quite catch what it was, but all I knew was that it hurt, a lot. Nanoha tried to think of what else to say, having her finger on her chin; she was looking at the ceiling. "I think that's it… oh! And you came back! We get to see each other again after those 3 months you were away!" Nanoha giggled to herself and stopped when she saw that I wasn't smiling.

"Fate-chan? Are you ok?" Nanoha asked and I smiled. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I saw that she wasn't believing in me one bit, so I told her that I was just tired from coming all the way down here from home. She just nodded and hummed. "Why not sleep?" Nanoha pushed me down onto the bed. "You do seem tired, so you can sleep on my bed and…" By now Nanoha's top body was on top of me, her hand pushing me down onto her bed and her lower body was off the bed, standing.

The door all of a sudden opened and Momoko-san came in with drinks. "Are you girls thirst-" She stared at our position with me laying on Nanoha's bed and Nanoha half on top of me, her hand still on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to have interrupted!" Momoko-san shrieked and grabbed the doorknob. "It's not what-" I pushed myself up and reached out my hand, but she closed the door on me before I could even explain, she ran down the stairs quickly back to the kitchen. "… you think, sigh, Nanoha…"

"Huhm?" Nanoha said confused._'_She honestly didn't know what was going on, honestly, that girl…_'_ "Nanoha, can I get up now?" I asked, holding onto Nanoha's hand. "But-" "I'm fine," I cut her off. "We don't want them to think weird of us, now do we?" "Weird? How weird?" Nanoha asked, confused again. I took this chance to sit up.

___'_You must be kidding me, Nanoha. You don't even know what's going on, do you?_'_ "Um, Fate-chan… I don't know what's going on…" ___'_What the-! It's like she read my mind or something._'_ "Can you explain it to me?" Nanoha asked, tilting her head to the side. "Um, never mind… I give up," I said to myself and it made her even more confused. ___'_You're so cute right now Nanoha. I just want to… No! I can't be thinking like that! Bad Fate! Get a hold of yourself!_'_

"Fate-chan? Why are you hitting yourself?" Asked a very concerned brunette. I just stared at her and she asked me multiple times why I was hitting myself, but I just sat there listening to her go on and on about it. ___'_Nanoha, I missed you so much._'_

* * *

**Momoko's POV: In the Kitchen in the Takamachi's Residence: Same Time:**

"Wow… I can't believe…" I started saying when I set the drinks that were in my hands on the table. "How bold… they barely saw each other not minutes ago… and they… oh my goodness, I'm turning red…" I touched my cheeks and they _were_, literally, burning. "What? What did you see?" Shiro came by my side and touched my cheek. "Goodness, you're burning up, Momoko! I think you should lay down and I'll get you something to drink." Shiro walked to the refrigerator and I walked over to the couch and layed down.

Precia just stood there. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." She said under her breath and started giggly to herself. "My little girl is growing up." I was kind of worried, seeing how Precia was talking and giggling to herself. She seemed kind of… off. When Shiro came back from the refrigerator he handed me a glass of orange juice. "Thank you, honey," I thankfully accepted the glass of orange juice and he said 'your welcome' before getting ready to go to his Dojo.

Precia walked over to the couch, I sat up and she sat next to me. "So, do you think my little Fate and your cute Nanoha would make a cute couple?" Precia asked and turned to look where the stairs were, leading up to Nanoha's very room. I choked on my orange juice and looked at her. "W-what do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

"You know. You saw when you went up there, didn't you?" Precia asked. "Ok, point taken. Yes, but what about it?" I asked, obviously not entertained at all. "Well, I just wanted to know if…"

* * *

**Nanoha's POV: In Nanoha's Room: Same Time:**

I was really frustrated when Fate-chan kept staring at me and not telling me what I wanted to know, so I just pouted and waited for her to answer me. "Nanoha, if you keep making that face then I won't be able to hide it any longer," Fate-chan said, covering her face with her hand, opening her fingers so that she would still see me. "But I want to know," I said, pouting again.

"No. I can't, it's too weird," Fate-chan said closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them again. "Why? How is it 'too weird'?" "'Why', because I don't want to say it and 'How', because I said so," Fate-chan didn't make it any easier than it was, so I tried again. "Please Fate-chan! I want to know!"

"Nope. No can do, Nanoha. I'm sorry, but you just ran out of luck," Fate-chan joked and saw that I wasn't and didn't want to joke around, so she got off the bed, leaving me still on it and walked over to my drawer. "I- Raging Heart? You still kept the box for her?" Apparently Fate-chan wanted to change the subject and so I decided too. "Yes, why? Did you want me to throw the box away?" I asked, not wanting to do what I just said.

"No, no. I thought you threw the box away and only kept Raging Heart, but I see that you kept everything," Fate-chan observed my drawer and looked at me. "Why would I throw away what you gave me? That doesn't make sense," I said, not understanding why Fate-chan said that.

"Well, of course you wouldn't, but I'm just saying," Fate-chan walked back to my bed and sat down next to me. "Nanoha, I've been meaning to ask you sometime now…" Fate-chan looked at me with seriousness in her dark burgundy eyes and I just stared, not knowing what to do, but stare.

Fate-chan decided to continue after holding onto my hand for some support. "Well, how do I put this? Um… tomorrow, would you like to go out on a date with me?" ___'_Did I hear right or did I hear wrong? Did she say…_'_ "Since we're 12 years old already and we're mature now, I was wondering if we could go out on a date?" ___'_I'm not dreaming am I?_'_

I stood up and for some weird reason Raging Heart was at the edge of my drawer and I knocked Raging Heart over. I saw everything in slow motion and reached out to grab Raging Heart, but I didn't reach, instead, I saw hands that weren't mine reach out in front of me and grab Raging Heart.

When I came to I was laying on the floor with Fate-chan on top of me, she had Raging Heart in her hand and there was a little tint of blush on her, so to speak I was very flushed myself. We stayed in that position for a while, not speaking or breaking the eye contact, but just staring into each other's eyes. Dark burgundy and bright slate blue eyes burning into each other. The moment I forgot to breathe, I panicked and thought of what to say, but I didn't move or speak.

I was the first one to break the awkward silence. "F-Fate-chan…" I said it more of a whisper than ever. She just stared at me, not wanting to move or speak. "Fate-chan," I said her name more louder this time and I saw her eyes move just a little, _just a little_. And then she said my name with a passionate voice that I have never heard before and it caught my breath away again.

When I was wondering why Fate-chan was all of a sudden so close to me I realized that she _was_. She had came down on me so close that I could feel her breath and I froze, not knowing what to do or to say. Instead of moving I stayed and instead of talking I was mute. Fate-chan spoke after her lips were _right_ in front of _my very own_ lips. ___'_I can't believe this is happening!_'_

"Nano… ha…"

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Woah, very intense isn't it?! Is it not?!

A~w~k~w~a~r~d silence~!! -_- Uhhh, oook, maybe not, but very 'urgggh' that you just want to know what happened, right?! Well, I'll leave you to think what will happen next, NOT! I'm going to tell you! Muahahaha!!!

Next chapter will be 'Our First Date And Our First Kiss?!' Sorry to disappoint you, but they didn't kiss! Someone interrupted them! Lol! XD Sorry to have you all excited, or not...

I told you I would write a 5,000 word chapter! But I didn't! You see, I went over the limit, I passed all the way to 6,129, I was supposed to stop at 5,000! But I was like 'Hey, why not add another thousand words into the chapter since I was gone for a long time!' And so I did. Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I have too much on my hands to worry about! Please R&R! Much appreciated! XD

-Yuki-chan


	6. Author's Apology: Preview on 'Same Past'

**A/N:** Ok! I'm sorry for getting your hopes up in thinking this was going to be Chapter 6! _ I just want to apologize that I am busy and I won't be able to write Chapter 6 for awhile, so I decided to give you a preview on my new NanoFate 'Same Past' to apologize and thank you all for waiting and supporting me! I want your opinions first before I write it and post it!

Please enjoy and have fun!

* * *

Preview on 'Same Past'.

* * *

Adolf Hitler was one of the people I did _not_ want to meet. He hated Jews, Homosexuals, Disabled ones, and etc… But he loved blonde hair and blue-eyed people. I have blue eyes, but not blonde hair, so he'll kill me for sure if he sees me.

But I was wrong… he didn't kill me. Instead… he took me in and dyed my hair blonde. I remember the exact same words he said to me that one snowy night. I didn't remember my name nor my birthday. All I remember was my family's faces and that I was 4 years old.

"_It's c-cold… I'm going to die here soon if I don't f-find shelter…" I heaved myself to what felt like forever, an eternity road. I had finally found a shelter to stay, it was small but it fit me perfectly since I was so small and tiny. It was still enough to warm me up just a little bit before I die._

_I heard footsteps on the snow close by and curled up into a ball to keep away the noises I heard. When the footsteps stopped I unwrapped myself from my ball and looked straight and saw dark green/black boots. I panicked and scooted back, looking up ever so slowly to see if it was who I thought it was. And it _was_._ You killed my family!_ I couldn't say those words out loud._ It was you!_ The words I wanted to speak out stayed silent in my head, only for me to hear._

"_Little girl. I like your piercing dark blue eyes. They are what I am looking for. Follow me and I will spare your life." Was what Adolf Hitler said before I stood up on my two little feet and followed him. I didn't want to die. Not here, not now._

"_Here. This will turn your hair color to blonde. I don't like your Brunette hair." Adolf Hitler gave me a Blonde dye and dyed my hair to Blonde. I looked different. I wasn't myself anymore. "From now on, your name will be Takamachi Nanoha. It's a good name. It fits you perfectly."_

_Adolf Hitler held out his hand to me and I accepted it._

My name is Takamachi Nanoha and I am Adolf Hitler's left hand man, or should I say woman.

* * *

Adof Hitler was one of the people I did _not_ want to meet. He hated Jews, Homosexuals, Disabled ones, and etc… But he loved blonde hair and blue-eyed people. I have blonde hair, but not blue eyes, so he'll kill me for sure if he sees me.

But I was wrong… he didn't kill me. Instead… he took me in and gave me blue eye contacts. I remember the exact same words he said to me that one snowy night. I didn't remember my name nor my birthday. All I remember was my twin big sister and that I was 5 years old.

"It's r-really cold… I'm not going to make it if I don't find s-shelter…" I heaved myself to what felt like forever, an eternity road. I finally found a shelter to stay that would keep me warm until death takes me away.I heard footsteps on the snow close by, walking towards me, and I curled into a ball to keep away the noises I heard so I won't have to be taken away. When the footsteps stopped I heard someone yell, "There's a blonde kid here!" and I stiffened in my ball and unwrapped myself to see who it was.

"_Aw, a blonde hair, just perfect." A heard another voice say, a deeper voice than the first._

What I saw were two dark green/black boots and I panicked and looked up to see Adolf Hitler standing there in front of me. You! You were the one who took my twin big sister away from me!! I spoke those words in my head, but I couldn't bring it out and say it to him in the face.

"_Little girl. I like your blonde hair. It's my first time seeing such beautiful long blonde hair such as yours. Follow me and I will spare your life." Was what Adolf Hitler said before allowing me to stand up and follow him. I didn't want to die now. Not until I get my Alicia-onee-chan._

"_Here. This will keep your eyes blue for now. I don't like your piercing dark maple eyes looking at me." Adolf Hitler gave me blue eye contacts and told me to wear it every day, every night. I looked different with blue eyes. I wasn't myself anymore. "I think it was fate that brought you to me, so I'll name you Fate. Your last name will be Testarossa because you are going to be my test… like a rose. Fate Testarossa. My and your fate that brought us together."_

_Adolf Hitler held out his hand to me and I accepted it._

My name is Fate Testarossa and I am Adolf Hitler's right hand man, or should I say woman.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo… how was that? Tell me the truth! I want to know how that was! :D It's kind of weird putting Hitler in the story though… hahaha… -_-lll

To be Continue? Yes? No? Maybe So? You don't know?

-Yuki-chan

* * *


	7. Author's Apology: Laptop Crashed

**A/N:** …

**Lily:** Lol, sorry… this isn't the next chapter of 'Our First Date And Our First Kiss'…

**yojimbo89:** Lol, no huh? Well, I was thinking of Nanoha and Fate eloping and getting away from Hitler. Somewhere along those longs… No?

**KillerQueen118:** Haha, cookie? With milk? Well, not yet… because this isn't the next chapter yet… sorry…

**Samuraixz: **You're right… well, I thought that the Hitler part would be a One-shot fic… but I don't know…

**Fate Trulygood: **You'll find out who enters in the next time I come back… sorry… oh, yeah the age… about that, I changed it long ago… sorry about the error there…

**BPHaru: **Yeah, about the date… sorry this isn't is… next chapter's been postponed to maybe next week.

**Mikoto: **Lol, yeah… Nanoha can't stop when it comes to Fate. About the date… that'll be awhile… oh and sorry about the whole rushing thing… and I won't forget to add in the kissing scene at the beach or something with the sunset setting.

**chkim218:** Lol, yeah… Precia and her ex-husband kept the whole Alicia being alive a secret and Fate not knowing her too. Haha… yeah, someone interrupts them… it's all for a reason… it goes with my plot in the near future.

**Lucia-Rozen:** Yep, Alicia's in here. Hmm… I think Precia's the strange one. Lol. Ok, Lucia-chan. Hey, don't curse your mother! Well… I would too, but no… not really… lol. XP

* * *

**Apology  
**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

Hi, sorry this isn't… the next chapter… my laptop crashed… I even finished the next chapter for this fanfic too… *Looks around nervously*

I didn't post it up before my laptop crashed… sooo… I have to write it again… nyahaha… haha… *Taps fingers together*

I'm sorry! *Bows down from all of the tension of the glares coming this way*

* * *

**A/N:** I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T POST IT BEFORE MY LAPTOP CRASHED!! _ I'll try my best in writing it again… and this time post it before anything else happens… T^T

-Yuki-chan


	8. Chapter 6: Our First Date,Our First Kiss

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of update. If you read "My Wife Doesn't Love Me" or "My Secret" then you probably know why. I am really truly sorry. Well, enjoy.

**Lance58: **Lol, here it is! Hope you like it!

**KillerQueen118:** Lol, yeah. Sorry. Cookies and milk have to wait. Until further ado, read and enjoy! XD

**Fate Trulygood:** Haha, I am mad and sad about it. It was like my everything. Weeell, not technically my everything, but I had everything I did in it. And well, losing it is like losing my life. If you know what I mean. That being said, hope you enjoy reading it like how I kind of enjoyed writing it!

Fate's POV!

* * *

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

"Nano… ha…" I was so close to Nanoha's soft looking lips and thought if they were softer than how soft they looked when the door opened ever so slowly, making me think it was Mother. I backed away and got off of Nanoha holding Raging Heart out in front of me.

"H-here N-Nanoha…" I stuttered and by now I was beat red. "You d-dropped Raging Heart."

"…" Nanoha looked at me, looking about ready to faint any second now, and didn't say anything until she realized that the door was opened. "… ah, t-t-thank y-you, F-Fate-chan!" Nanoha stuttered more than I did. She sounded so cute! I just want to- Ah! No! Bad Fate!

Nanoha reached up and grabbed Raging Heart, touching my fingers in the process and retracting her hand back to her side. I could hear her heart beat fast. "Y-your welcome…" I said softly before remembering that someone was still at the door watching us.

I turned, afraid it was going to be Shiro, and saw Mother.

I froze.

She smirked.

Nanoha heaved.

All I heard was Mother making school girl giggles before she closed the door slowly where all you could hear was the door squeaking and her giggles. Which bothered me.

I scratched my cheeks and looked somewhere other than the door and on Nanoha. "Um… Na-"

"Fate-chan," Nanoha interrupted me.

"Y-yes?" I jumped back a little and my gaze fell back on her again.

"Do you… did you really mean what you said about the 'date'?" Nanoha looked calm than ever, but her voice told a totally different story.

I stared at her for a moment and didn't have to think about the answer I was going to say to her.

"Yes," I finally said it.

Her eyes sparkled by just that little word and it made me happy to see her not troubled by it. "Yes," I said it again. "I really and I mean REALLY mean it, Nanoha."

Nanoha's smile grew each word I said and by the time I was finished she tackled me onto the ground with a hug. '_Nanoha… I wouldn't lie to you for whatever reason there is.'_

"Yes," Came a soft whisper from Nanoha. It was all I need to hear.

* * *

I layed on top of her for awhile, enjoying the warmth she gave off. _This is going to be the best day of my life. My first date with Fate-chan, nyahaha._

_

* * *

_

**Precia's POV: Same Time:**

"I wanted to ask you if-" I started, but Momoko stopped me from talking any further.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm afraid I have to say 'no' to your question. And besides they're-"

"I know, I know," I cut her off. "But it doesn't matter who they are though, I personally think they go good together."

"What are you girls talking about?" Shiro walked in the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Just girl talk, right Momoko?" I asked covering my lips.

"… yeah… just girl talk," Momoko sighed and Shiro looked confused. I wouldn't blame him, I would be too.

* * *

**One Week later: 4:30 P.M.:  
**

I just came out of the cold, refreshing shower. Remember, it's summer time, so it's still hot out. I wore my black matching lingerie, with my black tank top, my favorite black shirt with gold linings, and my demi jeans on. I ran downstairs and met with a pair of amethyst orbs.

"Are you going out, Fate?" Mother asked.

"Yeah, I have a date with Nanoha! See you later around dinner time, Mom," I hugged her and ran out the door.

I ran to the place where we were supposed to meet at. The fountain in the middle of town.

_Ok! Today's the day! The day Nanoha and I will go out on a date! Better not mess up, Fate Testarossa!!_ I slapped my cheeks for a better effect of motivation. I sat on the fountain edge and then-

"Fate-chan-"

"Wah! *Thud* O-oow ow ow…"

"Oh my gosh! Fate-chan! Are you ok? I'm sorry! Did I scare you?!" Nanoha kneeled down and moved her hands in front of her, debating if she should touch my owie or not.

"A-ah, I'm fine… it just hurts a little…" I tried to stand up but couldn't because, well, unfortunately I had landed on my bottom and that's one of the sensitive spot, so it became numb. BUT, that wasn't what stopped me from standing up. When I looked up to see Nanoha she took my breath away.

She was wearing star earrings, a white spaghetti strap with a pink shoulder top, a pink skirt, long white thigh-high socks, and a pink and white shoe. But most of all she was wearing her hair down. She looked like… an angel.

"Ow…" I tried to stand up again and this time Nanoha helped me up.

"Are you sure you're ok? Does it hurt on your bottom…?" Nanoha trialed off and let my arm go. I saw a little tint of red on her cheeks. It's not like I didn't catch that, I did. Nanoha was embarrassed of saying anything related to body parts, I get it. If I was her I would be too.

* * *

_Oh wow, Fate-chan looks so mature in her clothes right now… she looks pretty._

We were quiet for so long it felt like forever, but in reality it was only a minute long.

It felt so weird and- no not awkward, more like… oh I don't know that word… what was it again? Ah! Forget it! I can't remember that word!

* * *

"Ahaha… I'm fine Nanoha, it doesn't hurt anymore," I waved my hand back and forth and to prove my right I did jumping jacks. Nanoha just looked at me like I was weird and then for a moment she started laughing.

I slowly stopped doing jumping jacks and smiled at her. "Really, I'm fine Nanoha."

Nanoha calmed down from laughing and smiled with a faint blush across her face again. "Un…" She looked down. "You better be ok Fate-chan, or else I have to take you home and you have to rest…" Nanoha looked up and brought her finger up. She tapped my nose lightly and her eyes soften.

"Er… of course I'm ok! Where do you want to go, Nanoha?!" I yelled with my right hand in the air and catching some attention around us.

"Shh! Fate-chan, not so loud! And what do you mean 'where'? Didn't you have a place picked out already?!" Nanoha whispered close to my face when she brought my hand down beside her.

"Oh, ahaha… I did, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere else… you know, just in case you wanted to go somewhere first," I whispered back.

"Oh, ok… in that case, lead us to where you're going to take me then," Nanoha backed up.

My heart skipped a beat.

_'Phew, that was close… TOO close I'd say… Nanoha's face was right in front of mine, again…'_ I grabbed Nanoha's hand and ran towards the crowd of people deeper into the city.

I have to show her _that_ place.

As we ran I realized that Nanoha was slower than before, so I stopped and waited for her to catch her breath. "Ah, sorry Nanoha, I forgot that you can't really run!" I apologized.

"… nyaha… ha… it's ok, Fate-chan… I'm fine…" Nanoha said between breaths. "I just-"

I stared at her and wondered why she stopped talking all of a sudden. I followed her eyes to where she was looking at and found that she was looking at the shop near by. I think it was a toy shop.

"Do you want something from there?" I asked snapping Nanoha out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um… no, not really…" Nanoha blushed. _'How cute!'_

"Come on! Let's waste some time here while it's still open and then we could go to where I want to take you!" I dragged Nanoha along with me into the store. _Yep, it's a toy shop._

When we entered I caught a glimpse of Nanoha's eyes glitter from the corner of my eye. '_Haha, she's so cute! I wonder what she's going to do next?'_ We walked around the shop until Nanoha stopped dead in her tracks. I turned around and saw her looking at this cute little bear about 4 inches big.

"Wow, it's so small," I came behind Nanoha and she jumped back a little into me. "Opps, sorry. Did I scare you?" I laughed and Nanoha pouted.

"Mou! Fate-chan! Don't do that!" Nanoha turned to look at the bear once more. "It's cute."

"Eh?"

"I mean the bear, it's cute… it's just sitting here all by itself… it must be lonely…" Nanoha looked like she was on the verge of crying, but she held it in.

"Then let's buy it and make it happy!" I grabbed the small bear and bought it. I ignored Nanoha's rant of not buying it since she knew I was going to buy it for her. Well, too bad, I did.

Once we finished and stepped out into the heat I handed the small bear to Nanoha. "Here Nanoha, it's for you. Keep it."

"A-ah… Fate-chan… thank you…" Nanoha smiled and blushed when she grabbed the small bear out of my hands.

"Your welcome," My smile grew bigger and I just thought of something. _'It's hot.'_

"How about we buy ice cream to eat? Since it's hot and all."

"Ice cream?" Nanoha pondered about it with her finger on her chin while her left hand was holding onto the small bear. "Sure. I haven't eaten ice cream for a long time now."

We walked together talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying being by each other.

The line wasn't as long as I thought it would be, which is great because we didn't have to wait in the heat for our ice creams.

"What would you like, miss?" Asked the young man behind the counter.

I looked at Nanoha and she smiled. _'Yep, she still likes the same flavor.'_

"I would like one double scoop of strawberry and one double scoop of vanilla please?" I turned to look at the young man again. He looked so familiar.

His hair was a darker cyan color. His eyes were also the same color as his hair.

_'Where have I seen him before?'_

"Here you go, here's your double scoop of strawberry and double scoop of vanilla- Fate? Is that you?" Asked the boy looking at me now more than how he was earlier.

"Yes, that's my name," I said trying not to sound surprised or anything.

"I knew it was you! Here's your ice cream, it's on the house, don't worry about paying for it ok? It's a treat to how nice it is to see you again," The cyan haired boy said.

"Um… ook."

"You don't remember me? Your big brother that was always there for you?!" He sounded excited and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Uh…" Then it hit me. "Chrono-onii-chan?!" I asked making him blush.

"Haha, you still use that? Well, yep, it's me!" He swung his little towel over his shoulder and smirked.

"Wow, it's been forever! How've you been?" I was interested in my big brother's life now, well, he's not technically my brother, but he's like a brother to me. He's been like a big brother ever since he found out that I didn't have a father.

Nanoha looked puzzled. She didn't know Chrono really much.

"I've been doing good," Chrono smiled.

"Doing good, eh? Like handing out ice creams to customers?" I joked and he laughed.

"Hey, it's nice, isn't it? You came to buy ice cream." Chrono had a point.

"So what brings you back here, Fate?" Chrono wiped the counter with his towel that was around his shoulder.

"Oh, um… just visiting everyone here," I answered.

"Really? So who's this friend of yours? She's pretty beautiful," Chrono gestured to Nanoha.

"Hey! Don't be hitting on my friend!" I said in a joking way and handed Nanoha's double strawberry ice cream to her. "Sorry Nanoha."

"It's ok."

"Haha, real funny. I just wanted to know because I've seen her at school before, not that I'm not interested in her," Chrono scratched his cheek.

"Ew, ok Chrono, that's enough. I think we should go now. Haha, bye, it was nice seeing you again after so many months." I waved goodbye and grabbed Nanoha's hand.

"Bye, Fate."

"Sorry about that Nanoha," I gave an apologetic smile and she shook her head. "It's ok, Fate-chan. Although he did kind of look familiar, from school. I haven't seen him around much, but I've seen him a couple of times before."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, he does go to your school and-"

"What did you mean by it when you said 'onii-chan'? I thought you didn't have any siblings," Nanoha looked confused.

"Uh, well… he's kind of like a big brother to me. He was there when my father wasn't." Nanoha frowned. "Ah! It's not like you weren't there for me! You were always there for me, Nanoha! Really!" I tried to convince her.

"Nyahaha~ Fate-chan, you're so cute. I was just kidding. It's not like he was hitting on you or anything."

Nanoha blushed and looked down. "Thanks Nanoha. I needed that."

"… yeah… your welcome, Fate-chan…"

"Mmm, what's wrong, Nanoha?" I tried to make Nanoha face my direction. "It's nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Nanoha changed her expression and faced me, smiling. A fake smile of course.

"… ok. Just let me know what's bothering you when you need help, ok?" I brought my right hand up in mid-air and Nanoha took it with her left hand. I held her hand in mine firmly and I led her to the place I wanted to show her those many months ago, which were only 3 months ago.

I had found that place the day before I left this city. I wanted to show her before I left, but it didn't work out so I gave her Raging Heart. I wonder if she knows Raging Heart can speak? Have a mind of her own? A new technology I had found before I left.

I eyed her neck and spotted Raging Heart attached to her necklace line. She fell right into Nanoha's cleavage, just enough to be seen.

We finished our double ice cream and our cone and started walking towards the restroom that we found near by.

"Are you almost done yet, Nanoha?" I asked worriedly walking towards the stall she was in.

"Y-yeah, I'm almost done!" Nanoha sounded scared.

"Hmm… are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah, just um… Fate-chan?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you… um, how do I say this? Do you have a…" Nanoha said slowly and started whispering. "… p-p-p-p-p-pad?"

I blushed because I barely heard Nanoha, but enough for me to hear her say the word even though it was just a quiet whisper.

"Uh, a pad? Let me see here…" I searched though my pants pockets and for some odd reason found a pad in my back pocket.

Pulling it out and looking at it brought my mother's face into this saying she was involved in this.

_'Sigh, I don't know how, but Mother always knows about these things even when nothing's said_…'

"Ah, here Nanoha, I found one in my pocket, lucky you, right? Ahaha."

I handed the pad to Nanoha from under the stall and she sounded like she was blushing still.

"Ah, t-t-thank you, F-Fate-chan!" Nanoha grabbed it and I stood up. "Your welcome."

"Ok, I'm done, Fate-chan!" Nanoha came out of the stall and blushed. Walking to the sink and washing her hand she noticed that I was looking out of the door and walked over to me. "What's wrong, Fate-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Ok, well, let's go now," Nanoha smiled and grabbed my hand before walking out of the restroom.

"Ok. Do you want to go to the place I wanted to take you to now?"

"Sure. It'll be worth our date, right?" Nanoha looked into my eyes.

"Yep, it'll be worth our date."

We walked for it seemed like an hour, which was only 10 minutes.

"Ok, close your eyes and I'll guide you rest of the way, ok?"

"What if I fall-"

"You won't, trust me. I'm here by your side."

"Ok…"

I covered Nanoha's eyes with my hands and led her 50 feet away from where we were to where we were going.

"Ok, we're here," I uncovered her eyes. "You can open your eyes now."

Nanoha opened her left eye a little and caught a glimpse view of the scenary before her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her mouth mouthing 'Oh my gosh'.

"Do you like it?" I scratched my cheek and Nanoha turned super fast like a speed of bullet towards me and jumped hug me.

"Do I like it? I love it! I never saw this place before, how come I don't see anyone here but us?" Nanoha looked around the place a bit.

"Well, it's just an abandon place that no one else comes to now. Or not that I know of that is." We walked over to the bridge and Nanoha touched the bridge with tender eyes.

"It's beautiful. The bridge. The trees. The sunset, oh my gosh! It's already getting dark! What time is it?!" Nanoha panicked.

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my watch. "Um, it's… 6 til 7."

"English please?" Nanoha asked confused.

"Haha. It's 6:54, oh, never mind, it's 6:55 now."

"Almost 7 P.M. already?! That's late! I'm going to get in trouble by Mom if she found out I didn't come home by-"

"Relax Nanoha. It's ok. I'll make an excuse for you, ok? Don't worry, I was the one who took you out and all. It's my responsibility."

"But-"

"No 'but's!" I hushed her by my finger coming into contact with her lips. Her lips were soft. VERY soft.

"… ok, but we have to go home before 8:30, ok?" Nanoha pleaded with her puppy eyes.

_'Ok, now that's cute. I just want to-'_ "… kiss you… omfph!" I covered my mouth. _'Oh no! I said it out loud! Stupid me! How could you let yourself say it out loud?!'_

"… 'kiss'… what?" Nanoha asked confused.

"I uh… nothing…" I averted my eyes and Nanoha thought about it for awhile before it hit her.

"K-k-k-k-k-kiss me?!" Nanoha looked up at me with a flustered face. "Fate-chan… I…"

I looked back at Nanoha and my hand dropped down to my side.

_Ba-bump._

"Nanoha…"

_Ba-bump._

"Fate-chan…"

_Ba-bump._

"… Nanoha…"

_Ba-bump._

"… Fate-chan…"

_Ba-bump._

"Nanoha, I…" I leaned over and grabbed a hold of Nanoha's shoulders. She slowly closed her eyes and held onto my shirt from the waist part and tippy-toed a little to reach my lips. "… like you a lot."

Our lips locked and the sunset dawned down on us.

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds until Nanoha pulled away to breathe.

"… sorry… I couldn't… really breathe…" Nanoha said in between breaths.

"It's… ok…" I tried to not sound breathless at all, but it didn't work.

"… wow. That was…"

"Very… breathtaking," I finished her sentence for her.

"… yeah…" Nanoha blushed again. _She's so cute!_ I hugged her and held her firmly.

"Nanoha, I," I pulled away just a little bit to see her face. Oh how she has very pretty skin, porcelain skin. Perfect on her every body. "… I like you, a lot."

"…" She was blushing profusely now. "I… I like you too, Fate-chan…" She buried her face into my shirt.

"Today was the best day I ever had with you by my side… I couldn't think of one better than this, Fate-chan. All I could think about is you. You, you, you. I like you a lot too."

"Today was the best day I ever had with you by my side too, Nanoha. That's why I chose this place, it reminds me of you. Beautiful, calm, and collected."

"Thank you, Fate-chan. I…"

"Say no more. I have to get you home before you get into more trouble."

"Y-yeah…"

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it got kind of confusing in some parts. Just ask me any questions and I'll answer in the next chapter. Oh and if you noticed, I changed the title… yeah, it was too long to put 'And' in it (it wouldn't fit), soooo I replaced it with a ',' instead. Lol. Yeah. I know, right? XD Questions, comments, concerns? Just press that green button. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing and sticking with me until now.

-Yuki-chan


	9. Chapter 7: Bath?

**A/N:** Hey! I'm back! With Chapter 7! Woo~ Oh wait… it's the end! Not! LOL. Ok, I'm supposed to be doing work, but I'm in class right now and writing this. Haha, I love you guys too much to just let this be~ XD

**Kiros Razer: **Thanks.

**yojimbo89:** Lol. Yes, Raging Heart is the real one. Hmm, I don't know what technology I'm running. I'm just making up random things that are from the movie I guess.

**KillerQueen118:** Aww, thanks. I will keep up the great work. although I don't know if it's that great.

**Fate Trulygood:** Lol, I did too when I wrote it. And yeah… I rewrote the whole thing again… so sad…

**liliy:** Lol. Yeah, Precia's a super spyer. She supports NanoFate!

**TsurugiNoMiko: **Yep, Precia's always a step ahead of them. Lol. She IS that kind of person. :3 Thanks, I had a little bit of trouble thinking of a kiss scene. Opps, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Oh well. :p Lol, ok, I'll have reasons instead of excuses from now on!! :p

**darkvalk: **Your welcome! And thank you for reading!

**Lance58:** Lol, it's ok if you're demanding. XD

* * *

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

We walked until we reached Nanoha's house. It was a little past 8. Probably around 8:10 or something.

"Uh, well… I don't actually want to go in… yet…" Nanoha started when we were standing in front of her door.

"I'm here with you, Nanoha. It's ok, I'll be here until it's all over." I felt Nanoha grab my hand and squeezed it a little.

"Ook…" She opened the door slowly and grasped the door knob when she saw Momoko-san and Shiro-san sitting in the living room, waiting. "Uh-oh… I'm in big trouble now…"

We walked in slowly and I closed the door behind us, leaving a click echo in the silent house. We walked the few steps toward Nanoha's parents and sat down across from them.

"Can you two explain why you're here very late at night?" Momoko-san spoke for both her and Shiro-san.

"I uh… wanted to show Nanoha this place…" I trailed off when I saw Momoko-san's and Shiro-san's disappointed expression.

"This is awkward…" Nanoha whispered enough for only me to hear.

_'Tell me about it…'_ "I'm sorry." I bowed slightly trying not to hit the table between us with my head. "It was my fault. I told her to stay for awhile. She doesn't have anything to do with this." I sat back up and looked at Nanoha and she gave me a weird look and I assumed it was a 'Why'd you say that for' look.

"It's still her fault for not coming home before-"

"Dad! It's not 8:30 yet!" Nanoha cut off Shiro-san.

"Nanoha sweetie, you know that no matter what time it is you still have to come home before dark, right?" Momoko-san looked at Nanoha and then at me. "And Fate-san… I know that you took her out, but can you at least bring my baby home before dark?"

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore!" Nanoha pouted and she looked so cute I wanted to kiss her again. She looked at me for help and I just couldn't let her be.

"Momoko-san, I will be careful next time. Please don't do anything to Nanoha. It was my fault." I squeezed Nanoha's hand from under the table.

"I know you will, Fate-san. But the thing is that I don't trust the dark. There's been assaults lately during the night." Momoko-san glanced at the window before looking back at us.

"I understand, Momoko-san. I'll be careful next time when I take Nanoha out somewhere again." I put determination in my voice.

"Ok. We trust you, Fate-san." Shiro-san finally spoke up again. "It's best if you go home before it gets even more dark out there-"

"Dad… um…" Nanoha shifted in her chair a little. "Can Fate-chan sleep here for the night? I mean it is dark outside and I don't want anything to happen to Fate-chan either… can she?"

"Nanoha…" I whispered.

Momoko-san and Shiro-san looked at each other and then both sighed out in defeat.

"Ok, Fate-san can stay here for tonight, but she has to-"

"Thanks Mom! Fate-chan will sleep with me tonight!" Nanoha tightened her grip on my hand and pulled me off with her, dragging me up the stairs and into her room.

"Nanoha? Are you sure? Momoko-san wasn't done speaking-" Nanoha turned around to face me and blushed.

"It's ok. Fate-chan won't hurt me. And besides, I don't want Fate-chan to sleep in a room she's not comfortable with, or alone." She ended making me blush as well.

"I uh… t-t-thank you, Nanoha…"

"Your welcome. Oh and I have sleeping clothes in that drawer right over there. The second drawer. I'm going to go take a shower, do you want to take one too?" Nanoha started stripping herself over to her bathroom. I spinned around to face her drawer, blushing deeply with my left hand covering my face.

"I uh… no, it's ok-" Then I felt hands holding my right hand. I jumped a little, thinking Nanoha was naked and holding onto my hand was already enough to almost make me have a nosebleed. A big one that is.

"Fate-chan…" I heard Nanoha's soft voice. I gulped and turned around slowly, embracing myself for whatever that I was going to be seeing. And to my relief Nanoha was not fully naked, she was half naked. She still had her undergarments on. Her bra was orange and had a little lace on it and her underwear was the same orange color.

"Fate-chan…" I heard Nanoha say again. "Will you wash my back for me? I never had anyone wash my back for me except for my mom, but she's not here, you are." I felt my heart beat faster than normal and gulped again.

"Nanoha, I…" I looked at her for a second before saying yes.

"Thank you Fate-chan." Nanoha dragged me to the bathroom with her and she took off her undergarments and grabbed a towel. "Mm? Fate-chan, aren't you going to take off your clothes?"

I hesitated for awhile and then started stripping off my clothes slowly. Nanoha had her gaze on me and I was burning just having her look at me that way.

I quickly grabbed the towel near me when I was done undressing myself. Nanoha slid opened the door and walked in, turning on the tub faucet. I closed the sliding door and I was amazed at how big her bathroom-scratch that-her tub was. It can fit at least 5 people in there. I shook the thought out and looked at the steam coming out of the tub. It started fogging the bathroom up and it was getting harder to see, but I could still see Nanoha leaning over the tub and touching the water.

_'This is the first time I'm going to be bathing with Nanoha! Calm down Fate! Calm down!'_ I slapped myself and it echoed in the room. Nanoha turned around and looked confused. "What was that? Did I just hear a slap, Fate-chan? Did you hear it too?" I shook my head and one of her eyebrows furrowed up and she went back to touching the water.

"Ok, the bath is ready. You want me to wash your back first? Or do you want to wash mine first?"

"I… um…"

"Ok! Then I'll wash your back first! Takamachi Nanoha getting to work!" Nanoha grabbed me and sat me down on one of the stools and grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing my back slowly. "Tell me when I'm hurting you, ok?"

"O-ok…" I sat there with my towel in front of me and enjoying Nanoha's 'work' on my back.

5 minutes later Nanoha seemed tired, so I offered to wash her back this time. She retorted, but lost in the end. I was already sitting behind her and she was already sitting on the stool.

"How did I end up sitting here and you behind me?" I grabbed the sponge she was just using on me earlier and started scrubbing her back with it. "I don't know Nanoha, you tell me. You were pretty slow-" I heard Nanoha making a noise when she pouted. She was so cute. Even though I couldn't see her doing it, I could still feel her doing it.

"You were just way too fast, Fate-chan! No fair! You cheated!" Nanoha crossed her arms in front of her and I leaned in a little because she was moving too much. I didn't know how much I was leaning in when Nanoha turned around fast enough that I fell on her and for some weird reason our lips locked onto each other.

"Omhp- muah! I'm sorry Nanoha! I didn't mean to-" I started but was cut off when she put one of her finger on my lips. "It's ok, Fate-chan… we… uh…"

I looked at her in confusion and she started again. "We uh… already…" She whispered quietly. "… kissed… before so…" and I couldn't hear her anymore. She was too inaudible to hear now so I just stood up and held my hand in front of me.

"Come on, we don't want the bath to get cold now, do we?" She shook her head and grabbed my extended hand. I pulled her up and we stepped into the bath. "Ah~ it's so warm."

"It sure it. I like it like this, it's so peaceful."

"Yeah, it is. It's like it just took all of my stress away. Just like that."

"You were stressing?" Nanoha's voice became worried again.

"Ah, well… no, not really… it's just some things, but it's all gone now." She looked at me disbelieving. "Don't worry, Nanoha. I'm fine."

She slid a little down so that her nose was barely touching the water. "Mmo… mooklay…" ("Mm… ok…")

The bath was longer than I thought it would be. We were in the bath for almost an hour. Like we were in a spa. Haha.

"Oh, my sleeping clothes are in here, Fate-chan… um…" Nanoha rooted through her drawer. "Ah, found one. This will fit you perfectly. It's kind of too big for me because, um… here…" Nanoha handed me the sleeping clothes and picked out her own.

"I'll wear this one." Nanoha walked up to her bed and dropped her towel, making me turn around super fast and look at the corner. I felt her put on her bra and underwear. My cheeks were burning.

I stayed looking at the corner and started dressing myself after thinking about it. _'Don't come out! Ah!'_ I clasped my black lace bra strap and covered my nose. _'Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Fate you pervert!'_ I slapped myself and quickly put my black lace underwear on.

I felt Nanoha turn around and stare at me. I turned around slowly. _'Sigh, I've been turning a lot, fast and slow.'_ I met Nanoha's gaze and saw that she was already wearing her sleeping clothes, or rather pyjamas (pjs). "Fate-chan? Aren't you going to wear that?" Nanoha pointed at the pyjamas I accidentally dropped on the floor.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I am. Sorry." I picked them up and wore the black top that was rather short and showed my stomach when I stretched. I then put the black shorts on. _'Haha, this doesn't feel like a pyjama at all. It's more like clothes you wear inside the house. Oh yeah, sleeping clothes, duh. Haha.'_ I grabbed the towel I dropped and folded it up and gently placed it in Nanoha's basket near the bathroom.

"Are you ready for me to turn off the light now?" Nanoha stood at the door holding onto the light switch.

"Uh, yeah. I think I am." Nanoha turned off the lights and I walked slowly - _'Here I go again with the slowness.'_ - toward Nanoha's bed until I touched it with my legs. Nanoha ran over to me and jumped on me when a loud noise banged in the attic. We ended up falling on her bed with me on the bottom - again - and Nanoha on top - again -, I felt Nanoha shake a little and bury herself in my chest.

"Are you ok, Nanoha?" I stroked her hair. "That didn't scare you, did it?"

Nanoha stirred and then looked up at me. "Yeah, it kind of did."

Besides her telling me she got 'kind of' scared, her body movement told a whole different story. She shook in fear.

"It's ok Nanoha. You can hold onto me while you sleep. I won't go anywhere." We shifted so that the blankets were on top of us. I embraced Nanoha and she held onto her shirt she lend me tightly, never letting go for a second. _'How can I refuse when she looks like that? TOO CUTE!'_

And for a moment I realized, I really do like Nanoha, A LOT. I don't know why I'm thinking of this, but it just popped into my head. This 'like' that I have might grow and turn into 'love' one day. _'I hope Nanoha'll feel the same as I feel for her_…_'_

Sleep took over me and all I saw was Nanoha sleeping peacefully before seeing black. Pitch black.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, um… yeah, did you like it? I hope you did. Well, I was thinking of ending it here, but I decided to end it in the next chapter! Thank you all for being there with me until the end… too bad I didn't reach to 100 reviews though… oh well… ): Or maybe I might stay… *Looks at the sky for a minute* Yeah, I might stay for awhile. Oh and sorry about this chapter, it wasn't really lovey-dovey. I didn't put more… you know… into it. Well, give me your regards? Questions, comments, concerns? I'll answer them all! XD

-Yuki-chan


	10. Chapter 8: The Secret

**A/N:** Hihi! Chapter 8 is here and ready to be read! Ok, I decided to extend the ending. I just thought of some ideas to write, sooo yeah. Actually my sister helped me… well, more like all the time. She thought about this idea. I just wrote it. Thanks sis (Neino A.K.A. Nei)! I owe you a lot! (: READ CAREFULLY!! :D

**yoji:** I'm sorry Yoji. I didn't mean to forget to call you that. Please don't pout. *Pats on head* I'm sorry. ):

**KillerQueen118: **Haha. I don't know if I _will_ make it to 100 reviews. Lol, you can write one if you put your thoughts into it. I did. At first I sucked at writing, but I have all of you here to support me now. (:

**Fate Trulygood:** Lol. I'm extending it now. Just thought of some great ideas to write about. XD Be happy. Don't have that frown on your face. Turn that frown upside down. (:

**TsurugiNoMiko: **Lol, make out like bunnies? When they're ONLY 12?! Wow, that'll be a pretty young age to do it. I don't know if I can pull it off. Maybe. Buuut not now. :p

**BPHaru: **Your welcome. Thanks for reading! XD Lol.

**Kiros Razer:** Thanks. I appreciate you reading it.

**darkvalk: **Lol, Fate-chan is very tough. Well, not really when it comes to Nanoha. But she doesn't want to faint while Nanoha's naked in the very room she's in. Haha. You have to find out for yourself who was in the attic. XD But I have to say, it wasn't Shiro nor Momoko in the attic. Can you guess who now? Lol. (:

* * *

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

A blonde walked through the dark hallway to the end of the room to reach a certain room. There lies the person she wanted to see. Upon reaching the door she slowly opened it and the person she was expecting knew she was coming.

"How's Uminari City so far? Do you like it?" Asked the dark figure in the shadows.

"It's fine." She answered. Looking at him wasn't the best idea so she looked to the side instead.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She flinched. "Something did happen didn't it? Tell me, what happened that made you so uncomfortable?" She can feel him smirking.

"It's nothing. It's not of your concern." She tries to glare at him but couldn't really see him.

"Well, well, well. This isn't like you at all. Are you seeing her again?" That made her snap and he grinned widely.

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW, FATHER! She has nothing to do with this. It's not her…"

"Oh ho ho. So it _is _someone then. And here I thought you found your other self-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN!" The blonde walked out of the room and went to her room, forgetting what she was going to discuss about with him.

"I see, Alicia's-"

The phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the phone and the light shown on his face. You could tell he had blonde hair and looked pretty young, but his age told otherwise if you knew how old he was.

"Yes?"

* * *

"You know…" I started, flipping my purple hair behind my back.

"Why'd you bring her here? Did we not just agree on not having them meet with each other? This could be dangerous… yeah I know… if they do meet each other things will get ugly, I don't know what will be changed or not… no, we don't know for sure what or who will be the victim when they do meet… do you even hear yourself? There are two girls out there who could be the victims, not one, not zero, but TWO."

I paced around the house and looked at the door. Fate hasn't come home yet. She's probably at Nanoha's house.

"WHAT?! What did you tell her?! Does she know-… not really?… so she only knows that she has another half of her somewhere in this city? This could be_ really_ dangerous, you know? That's why I left… no, I didn't leave because of that. I knew she came from the future to change something, the prophet lady even said so… what was her name again?… yeah, her. Carim Gracia. But I don't know what Fate wanted to change in the past…"

I gasped when I remembered Nanoha. What if something happened to her and Fate wanted to change something? That's when Fate got stuck in the teleportation portal and got split in half. One Fate. And one Alicia. But why are Fate AND Alicia here when Fate didn't teleport yet… and besides that, she doesn't even know HOW to teleport in the first place. I hid all of those magic books away for her sake. Don't tell me she got to it somehow?

"… what? Oh, yeah, I'm here… why do you want to bring the both of them together so badly? What are you intending? Have you forgotten when Jail Scaglietti tried to do the same? He got split in half and tried to find his other self. But when that happened he wasn't the same him anymore. When he met his other half he brought both of their powers together and turned into an evil/mad scientist villain. I don't want that to happen to Fate nor Alicia either. They both deserve to live the lives they have. The happy lives they have now."

I waited on his long speech and then spoke again.

"I don't want to make the same mistake we did last time. When we didn't stop Jail and when THAT happened look at what he's become. He's in jail now because of what he did. He turned into something he didn't want to become. Remember how he was still nice and caring? Now he's evil and crazy. I don't want Fate and Alicia to turn into something like that. I want my little girl to come home and smile the same smile she always wore on her face. I don't want her to come home and try to kill me or even worse, kill _herself_! Just don't let Alicia learn anything about magic. Do NOT let her in your room. You got it?" I heard a hum and assumed it was a yes.

"Good, now I'm going to go check up on my little girl. I don't want her to do anything she'll regret later on." And with that I ended the call. It was around 8:05 when I looked at the clock and decided to go visit Nanoha.

When I got to Nanoha's house I heard some talking about getting home earlier and not going out too late at night because of assaults lately. I sneaked inside Nanoha's window and found her room very clean and organized, I never really looked at it when I got here, now that I look at it it's so much like Fate's room. It has a scent to it that's so relieving.

I looked up to find an attic way. And what did I find? An attic way. I pulled it down and walked up the stairs into the attic and closed the attic stairway. It was pretty cramped up here, I was in a crawling position because of that. But I stayed and listened to see if they were coming soon.

* * *

I heard footsteps and Nanoha's door opened and closed. I heard Fate speak first, although it was kind of hard to hear them I still pressed on the floor to try and listen.

"Nanoha? Are you sure? Momoko-san wasn't done speaking-" It was quiet for awhile and then I heard Nanoha.

"It's ok. Fate-chan won't hurt me. And besides, I don't want Fate-chan to sleep in a room she's not comfortable with, or alone." _'That's my girl!'_

"I uh… t-t-thank you, Nanoha…"

"Your welcome. Oh and I have sleeping clothes in that drawer right over there. The second drawer. I'm going to go take a shower, do you want to take one too?" _"Gasp, take it! Take the offer! You can do it Fate, go!'_

"I uh… no, it's ok-" _'What?! Why'd you reject, Fate?! Come on Nanoha, do something!'_

"Fate-chan…" I heard Nanoha whisper and pressed myself against the floor more.

"Fate-chan…" I heard Nanoha say again. "Will you wash my back for me? I never had anyone wash my back for me except for my mom, but she's not here, you are." _'What are you waiting for Fate! She just offered! Take it!'_ I made a fist in front of me.

"Nanoha, I… yeah, sure." _'You go girl!'_

"Thank you Fate-chan." I heard some moving then the bathroom door, it seemed, opened and closed. Silence took over and I waited.

* * *

I waited for almost an hour it seems and they finally came out of the bathroom. _'Oh finally.'_

"Oh, my sleeping clothes are in here, Fate-chan… um…" I heard some moving in what seemed like a drawer. "Ah, found one. This will fit you perfectly. It's kind of too big for me because, um… here…" _'Oh ho. So Nanoha was prepared already?! What a naughty, sneaky girl. Speaking of sneaky, I'm kind of sneaky myself. Haha.'_

"I'll wear this one." The sound of clothes were heard from where I was at/in. I heard a small faint slap and paid more attention by being quiet.

"Fate-chan? Aren't you going to wear that?" _'What are they doing? Why don't they get it on already?! Fate! You little scardy cat!'_

"Eh? Oh yeah, I am. Sorry."

"Are you ready for me to turn off the light now?" Footsteps were made to the door.

"Uh, yeah. I think I am." I slammed my hands on the floor and it made a loud banging noise. I heard running and falling on bed.

"Are you ok, Nanoha?" Fate's voice was low. "That didn't scare you, did it?" _'Opps. Oh well, let's hear what they are going to do.'_

"Yeah, it kind of did." _'Yes! Take this chance to do it Fate!'_

"It's ok Nanoha. You can hold onto me while you sleep. I won't go anywhere." _'Ugh! What?! That's all you're going to do, Fate?! And I came all the way here to make sure you succeed too! Argh!'_

I layed here for what seemed like forever until they went to sleep. I slowly went down from the attic and took out my camera.

"Well, since you didn't do anything, I'll just take a cute picture of the two of you sleeping." I talked to myself, careful not to talk too loud for them to hear. "Ok, I'm going now." I caressed Fate's and then Nanoha's cheek. "Sleep well you two."

Then I climbed out the window and went back home.

_

* * *

__I sat on a chair next to Nanoha's bed. We were in the hospital after her accident. This was my last time seeing her._

_"Nanoha! Don't go! Don't leave me! Please_…_ don't die_…_" I embraced Nanoha for it seemed like an eternity. Nanoha stirred a little before breathing slowly. The heart monitor beeped slowly and it signified the last of Nanoha's moment of life.  
_

_"Fa_…_ te_… _-chan_…"_ I felt Nanoha's hand rise up slowly to try and caress my cheek. "Don't_… _cry, Fate… -chan_…_ I_… _I_… _lo_…"_ And then Nanoha stopped breathing and her hand fell back down to her side._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
_

_"Nano_… _ha? NANOHA!!" I screamed and shook her a little._

_She didn't stir. Tears started falling down my cheeks.  
_

_She didn't breathe. I held her again.  
_

_She didn't give the slightest hint of still being alive.  
_

_"Nanoha_… _Nanoha_…" _I couldn't stop my tears._

_"Fate-san_… _Nanoha_…" _I heard Momoko-san's sad voice. She too had started crying. Shiro-san was holding her shoulders, crying as well. Kyoya and Miyuki were behind them, trying their best not to cry.  
_

_Everyone cried. For Nanoha. The one that everyone loves. The one that _I_ love. My everything._

_I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned around to see Mother._

_"Mother I_…" _She smiled a sad smile and everything started fading away, turning white._

I opened my eyes, seeing everything blurry. I had tears falling down my cheeks and moved to wipe them away. When I couldn't really move from my spot I realized that someone was holding onto me from behind.

_'Nanoha!_'

I turned around and to my relief Nanoha was there with her arms wrapped around my waist. She was sleeping peacefully.

_'Thank goodness. She's still here.'_

I moved some of her bangs away from her forehead and kissed her. I then went back to sleep when I wrapped my arms around her. My right arm under her head and my left over her top to her back.

* * *

I woke up feeling very warm and heard breathing next to me. My eyes were still closed of course. I just layed there holding onto Fate-chan and enjoying her warmth next to me. When I felt her stir I opened my eyes and looked up slightly to see Fate-chan right in front of me. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down when she realized that I was awake too.

"Good morning, Fate-chan," I smiled and she smiled back, but her smile looked kind of sad. Why was that? _'What happened? A bad dream?'_

"Oh, good morning to you too, Nanoha." She moved her left hand and caressed my face. I leaned into the touch and she seemed to have gotten a little livelier than before when we woke up. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "I did. Did you?" She stirred and I waited for an answer. "Fate-chan?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did. Sorry, I'm just tired." She closed her eyes.

"Are you sure? If something-" Fate-chan pulled me in closer to her into a hug.

"I'm sure. And you're here with me too, so I'm fine now."

"'Now'?! Fate-chan, did you have a bad dream or something?" I looked up and she turned her gaze away.

"U-uh… y-yeah…" She looked down and smiled. "But it's nothing to worry about." She moved my bangs and kissed my forehead. My cheeks started getting hot.

"U-u-uh, F-Fate-chan…!"

"Oh, sorry… you just looked too cute. Ahaha." She hugged me again.

"Y-yeah. Thank you…"

"Hmm?" Fate-chan pulled away just enough to look at me.

"N-nothing!" I wrapped my arms around her and covered my face into her chest. "Let's sleep some more… you're tired right?"

"Yeah, but it's morning, and you have to eat breakfast." Fate-chan slowly pushed herself up but I pulled her down on impulse and she ended up on top of me. Her hair fell down to her side and it lightly touched my cheeks.

"Ah! I'm s-s-sorry, Fate-chan!" She stared at me for awhile before smiling.

"It's ok, Nanoha.

I held onto Fate-chan's shirt and she hummed. "Fate-chan, I… will you…" I trailed off.

"Un." She said before leaning in and giving me a good morning kiss. "Happy?" She tilted her head.

"U-u-uh… y-y-yeah…" I stuttered.

"Good. Now let's get you dressed and ready for breakfast before Momoko-san and Shiro-san gets very suspicious of us." She got off of me and pulled me up with her.

When we got dressed we walked down stairs and were greeted with pancakes and omelets. It was very inviting. Very tempting. Mom's cooking is the best. We walked into the kitchen and saw Precia-san sitting at the table.

"Precia-san?!" "Mother?!" We said in unison.

"Hmm?" Precia-san looked at us and smiled. "Oh, good morning Nanoha, Fate. And Fate, don't call me 'Mother', it makes me feel old. I thought I told you that already?"

"Oh, sorry. It was on impulse." Fate blushed and laughed it off with a wave.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat." Mom walked in with a bowl of food and Dad followed after with two big plates of different food.

"I guess…" Fate-chan grabbed my hand and led us to the table to sit down and eat. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that all eyes in the room were looking at us.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that was so unexpected wasn't it? I even surprised myself. O_O So, what do you think is going to happen? :o Fate being a time traveler and all. Please R&R. (:

-Yuki-chan

**A/N:** Hihi! Chapter 8 is here and ready to be read! Ok, I decided to extend the ending. I just thought of some ideas to write, sooo yeah. Actually my sister helped me… well, more like all the time. She thought about this idea. I just wrote it. Thanks sis (Neino A.K.A. Nei)! I owe you a lot! (: READ CAREFULLY!! :D

yoji: I'm sorry Yoji. I didn't mean to forget to call you that. Please don't pout. *Pats on head* I'm sorry. ):

KillerQueen118: Haha. I don't know if I _will_ make it to 100 reviews. Lol, you can write one if you put your thoughts into it. I did. At first I sucked at writing, but I have all of you here to support me now. (:

Fate Trulygood: Lol. I'm extending it now. Just thought of some great ideas to write about. XD Be happy. Don't have that frown on your face. Turn that frown upside down. (:

TsurugiNoMiko: Lol, make out like bunnies? When they're ONLY 12?! Wow, that'll be a pretty young age to do it. I don't know if I can pull it off. Maybe. Buuut not now. :p

BPHaru: Your welcome. Thanks for reading! XD Lol.

Kiros Razer: Thanks. I appreciate you reading it.

darkvalk: Lol, Fate-chan is very tough. Well, not really when it comes to Nanoha. But she doesn't want to faint while Nanoha's naked in the very room she's in. Haha. You have to find out for yourself who was in the attic. XD But I have to say, it wasn't Shiro nor Momoko in the attic. Can you guess who now? Lol. (:

* * *

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

A blonde walked through the dark hallway to the end of the room to reach a certain room. There lies the person she wanted to see. Upon reaching the door she slowly opened it and the person she was expecting knew she was coming.

"How's Uminari City so far? Do you like it?" Asked the dark figure in the shadows.

"It's fine." She answered. Looking at him wasn't the best idea so she looked to the side instead.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She flinched. "Something did happen didn't it? Tell me, what happened that made you so uncomfortable?" She can feel him smirking.

"It's nothing. It's not of your concern." She tries to glare at him but couldn't really see him.

"Well, well, well. This isn't like you at all. Are you seeing her again?" That made her snap and he grinned widely.

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW, FATHER! She has nothing to do with this. It's not her…"

"Oh ho ho. So it _is _someone then. And here I thought you found your other self-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN!" The blonde walked out of the room and went to her room, forgetting what she was going to discuss about with him.

"I see, Alicia's-"

The phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the phone and the light shown on his face. You could tell he had blonde hair and looked pretty young, but his age told otherwise if you knew how old he was.

"Yes?"

* * *

"You know…" I started, flipping my purple hair behind my back.

"Why'd you bring her here? Did we not just agree on not having them meet with each other? This could be dangerous… yeah I know… if they do meet each other things will get ugly, I don't know what will be changed or not… no, we don't know for sure what or who will be the victim when they do meet… do you even hear yourself? There are two girls out there who could be the victims, not one, not zero, but TWO."

I paced around the house and looked at the door. Fate hasn't come home yet. She's probably at Nanoha's house.

"WHAT?! What did you tell her?! Does she know-… not really?… so she only knows that she has another half of her somewhere in this city? This could be_ really_ dangerous, you know? That's why I left… no, I didn't leave because of that. I knew she came from the future to change something, the prophet lady even said so… what was her name again?… yeah, her. Carim Gracia. But I don't know what Fate wanted to change in the past…"

I gasped when I remembered Nanoha. What if something happened to her and Fate wanted to change something? That's when Fate got stuck in the teleportation portal and got split in half. One Fate. And one Alicia. But why are Fate AND Alicia here when Fate didn't teleport yet… and besides that, she doesn't even know HOW to teleport in the first place. I hid all of those magic books away for her sake. Don't tell me she got to it somehow?

"… what? Oh, yeah, I'm here… why do you want to bring the both of them together so badly? What are you intending? Have you forgotten when Jail Scaglietti tried to do the same? He got split in half and tried to find his other self. But when that happened he wasn't the same him anymore. When he met his other half he brought both of their powers together and turned into an evil/mad scientist villain. I don't want that to happen to Fate nor Alicia either. They both deserve to live the lives they have. The happy lives they have now."

I waited on his long speech and then spoke again.

"I don't want to make the same mistake we did last time. When we didn't stop Jail and when THAT happened look at what he's become. He's in jail now because of what he did. He turned into something he didn't want to become. Remember how he was still nice and caring? Now he's evil and crazy. I don't want Fate and Alicia to turn into something like that. I want my little girl to come home and smile the same smile she always wore on her face. I don't want her to come home and try to kill me or even worse, kill _herself_! Just don't let Alicia learn anything about magic. Do NOT let her in your room. You got it?" I heard a hum and assumed it was a yes.

"Good, now I'm going to go check up on my little girl. I don't want her to do anything she'll regret later on." And with that I ended the call. It was around 8:05 when I looked at the clock and decided to go visit Nanoha.

When I got to Nanoha's house I heard some talking about getting home earlier and not going out too late at night because of assaults lately. I sneaked inside Nanoha's window and found her room very clean and organized, I never really looked at it when I got here, now that I look at it it's so much like Fate's room. It has a scent to it that's so relieving.

I looked up to find an attic way. And what did I find? An attic way. I pulled it down and walked up the stairs into the attic and closed the attic stairway. It was pretty cramped up here, I was in a crawling position because of that. But I stayed and listened to see if they were coming soon.

* * *

I heard footsteps and Nanoha's door opened and closed. I heard Fate speak first, although it was kind of hard to hear them I still pressed on the floor to try and listen.

"Nanoha? Are you sure? Momoko-san wasn't done speaking-" It was quiet for awhile and then I heard Nanoha.

"It's ok. Fate-chan won't hurt me. And besides, I don't want Fate-chan to sleep in a room she's not comfortable with, or alone." _'That's my girl!'_

"I uh… t-t-thank you, Nanoha…"

"Your welcome. Oh and I have sleeping clothes in that drawer right over there. The second drawer. I'm going to go take a shower, do you want to take one too?" _"Gasp, take it! Take the offer! You can do it Fate, go!'_

"I uh… no, it's ok-" _'What?! Why'd you reject, Fate?! Come on Nanoha, do something!'_

"Fate-chan…" I heard Nanoha whisper and pressed myself against the floor more.

"Fate-chan…" I heard Nanoha say again. "Will you wash my back for me? I never had anyone wash my back for me except for my mom, but she's not here, you are." _'What are you waiting for Fate! She just offered! Take it!'_ I made a fist in front of me.

"Nanoha, I… yeah, sure." _'You go girl!'_

"Thank you Fate-chan." I heard some moving then the bathroom door, it seemed, opened and closed. Silence took over and I waited.

* * *

I waited for almost an hour it seems and they finally came out of the bathroom. _'Oh finally.'_

"Oh, my sleeping clothes are in here, Fate-chan… um…" I heard some moving in what seemed like a drawer. "Ah, found one. This will fit you perfectly. It's kind of too big for me because, um… here…" _'Oh ho. So Nanoha was prepared already?! What a naughty, sneaky girl. Speaking of sneaky, I'm kind of sneaky myself. Haha.'_

"I'll wear this one." The sound of clothes were heard from where I was at/in. I heard a small faint slap and paid more attention by being quiet.

"Fate-chan? Aren't you going to wear that?" _'What are they doing? Why don't they get it on already?! Fate! You little scardy cat!'_

"Eh? Oh yeah, I am. Sorry."

"Are you ready for me to turn off the light now?" Footsteps were made to the door.

"Uh, yeah. I think I am." I slammed my hands on the floor and it made a loud banging noise. I heard running and falling on bed.

"Are you ok, Nanoha?" Fate's voice was low. "That didn't scare you, did it?" _'Opps. Oh well, let's hear what they are going to do.'_

"Yeah, it kind of did." _'Yes! Take this chance to do it Fate!'_

"It's ok Nanoha. You can hold onto me while you sleep. I won't go anywhere." _'Ugh! What?! That's all you're going to do, Fate?! And I came all the way here to make sure you succeed too! Argh!'_

I layed here for what seemed like forever until they went to sleep. I slowly went down from the attic and took out my camera.

"Well, since you didn't do anything, I'll just take a cute picture of the two of you sleeping." I talked to myself, careful not to talk too loud for them to hear. "Ok, I'm going now." I caressed Fate's and then Nanoha's cheek. "Sleep well you two."

Then I climbed out the window and went back home.

_

* * *

__I sat on a chair next to Nanoha's bed. We were in the hospital after her accident. This was my last time seeing her._

_"Nanoha! Don't go! Don't leave me! Please_…_ don't die_…_" I embraced Nanoha for it seemed like an eternity. Nanoha stirred a little before breathing slowly. The heart monitor beeped slowly and it signified the last of Nanoha's moment of life.  
_

_"Fa_…_ te_… _-chan_…"_ I felt Nanoha's hand rise up slowly to try and caress my cheek. "Don't_… _cry, Fate… -chan_…_ I_… _I_… _lo_…"_ And then Nanoha stopped breathing and her hand fell back down to her side._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
_

_"Nano_… _ha? NANOHA!!" I screamed and shook her a little._

_She didn't stir. Tears started falling down my cheeks.  
_

_She didn't breathe. I held her again.  
_

_She didn't give the slightest hint of still being alive.  
_

_"Nanoha_… _Nanoha_…" _I couldn't stop my tears._

_"Fate-san_… _Nanoha_…" _I heard Momoko-san's sad voice. She too had started crying. Shiro-san was holding her shoulders, crying as well. Kyoya and Miyuki were behind them, trying their best not to cry.  
_

_Everyone cried. For Nanoha. The one that everyone loves. The one that _I_ love. My everything._

_I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned around to see Mother._

_"Mother I_…" _She smiled a sad smile and everything started fading away, turning white._

I opened my eyes, seeing everything blurry. I had tears falling down my cheeks and moved to wipe them away. When I couldn't really move from my spot I realized that someone was holding onto me from behind.

_'Nanoha!_'

I turned around and to my relief Nanoha was there with her arms wrapped around my waist. She was sleeping peacefully.

_'Thank goodness. She's still here.'_

I moved some of her bangs away from her forehead and kissed her. I then went back to sleep when I wrapped my arms around her. My right arm under her head and my left over her top to her back.

* * *

I woke up feeling very warm and heard breathing next to me. My eyes were still closed of course. I just layed there holding onto Fate-chan and enjoying her warmth next to me. When I felt her stir I opened my eyes and looked up slightly to see Fate-chan right in front of me. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down when she realized that I was awake too.

"Good morning, Fate-chan," I smiled and she smiled back, but her smile looked kind of sad. Why was that? _'What happened? A bad dream?'_

"Oh, good morning to you too, Nanoha." She moved her left hand and caressed my face. I leaned into the touch and she seemed to have gotten a little livelier than before when we woke up. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "I did. Did you?" She stirred and I waited for an answer. "Fate-chan?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did. Sorry, I'm just tired." She closed her eyes.

"Are you sure? If something-" Fate-chan pulled me in closer to her into a hug.

"I'm sure. And you're here with me too, so I'm fine now."

"'Now'?! Fate-chan, did you have a bad dream or something?" I looked up and she turned her gaze away.

"U-uh… y-yeah…" She looked down and smiled. "But it's nothing to worry about." She moved my bangs and kissed my forehead. My cheeks started getting hot.

"U-u-uh, F-Fate-chan…!"

"Oh, sorry… you just looked too cute. Ahaha." She hugged me again.

"Y-yeah. Thank you…"

"Hmm?" Fate-chan pulled away just enough to look at me.

"N-nothing!" I wrapped my arms around her and covered my face into her chest. "Let's sleep some more… you're tired right?"

"Yeah, but it's morning, and you have to eat breakfast." Fate-chan slowly pushed herself up but I pulled her down on impulse and she ended up on top of me. Her hair fell down to her side and it lightly touched my cheeks.

"Ah! I'm s-s-sorry, Fate-chan!" She stared at me for awhile before smiling.

"It's ok, Nanoha.

I held onto Fate-chan's shirt and she hummed. "Fate-chan, I… will you…" I trailed off.

"Un." She said before leaning in and giving me a good morning kiss. "Happy?" She tilted her head.

"U-u-uh… y-y-yeah…" I stuttered.

"Good. Now let's get you dressed and ready for breakfast before Momoko-san and Shiro-san gets very suspicious of us." She got off of me and pulled me up with her.

When we got dressed we walked down stairs and were greeted with pancakes and omelets. It was very inviting. Very tempting. Mom's cooking is the best. We walked into the kitchen and saw Precia-san sitting at the table.

"Precia-san?!" "Mother?!" We said in unison.

"Hmm?" Precia-san looked at us and smiled. "Oh, good morning Nanoha, Fate. And Fate, don't call me 'Mother', it makes me feel old. I thought I told you that already?"

"Oh, sorry. It was on impulse." Fate blushed and laughed it off with a wave.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat." Mom walked in with a bowl of food and Dad followed after with two big plates of different food.

"I guess…" Fate-chan grabbed my hand and led us to the table to sit down and eat. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that all eyes in the room were looking at us.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that was so unexpected wasn't it? I even surprised myself. O_O So, what do you think is going to happen? :o Fate being a time traveler and all. Please R&R. (:

-Yuki-chan


	11. Chapter 9: Christmas Present

**A/N:** Hihi~ This is Neino A.K.A Nei, like what Yuki-chan said in the last chapter. I am here in her place to write. She is next to me and we are coming up with this out of our heads. She's mostly going to be just watching me type away while I think and write something down or _rather_ in here. Extending it was my idea. I told her I had ideas for the story and she obliged in extending it. XD

**yurimylove: **Nyahaha. Yuuno-kun, you're so funny. Ahh… you caught us… it is kind of our personal experience, don't tell anyone! Shhh! Nyahaha. I don't know why, but when we write we don't think at all, we just type away… although we hardly get to finish because of things that always come up… and I'm always the one stopping, not Yuki-chan. She continues. As always. Nyahaha. Hey! I'm not evil! *Pouts* Mou!… wow, 10 more chapters? Hmm… I think we can do that. Nyahaha. I think it _is_ around 10 chapters that we're going to extend it to. XD Be happy, Yuuno-kun!

**Lance58: **It's here! It's here! Please read and enjoy!

**KillerQueen118:** Nyahaha. Yeah, none of us expected it. It_ will _be happy IN the end. XD Don't worry. People will die, but it's for the better cause. They have to die in order for the story to continue and move on. Well, in my story that is. But don't worry. They'll be still alive in the end. :D

**yoji:** Yoji? That's a nice name. Yuki-chan sure does love making nicknames. Yes, Nanoha can use magic, but she doesn't know yet... neither does Fate-chan. Nyahaha. I made Alicia the split of Fate-chan because she's the older sister that died. You'll find out why later on when the story progresses. Hopefully.

**darkvalk: **Thank you! Mystery is my thing! Or so they say. Nyahaha. (:

**Honulicious: **Yes, they all went back in time. You'll find out soon enough in a couple of chapters. I'll explain about Fate-chan, Alicia, Hayate, Carim, and of course Nanoha later on in the chapter, and the rest of the group.

**A note for chkim218 from Yuki-chan:** I'm sorry! Change of plans! Fate-chan and Nanoha are going to have powers after all! Please don't shoot me! Um, I will say this… Precia, Fate-chan, Nanoha, Alicia, Hayate, Carim, Fate-chan and Alicia's mysterious father, Shamal, Vita, Hayate, Signum, Zafira, Arf, and Yuuno all have powers… oh, and Vivio, Nyahaha, I guess that's mostly all of them Except for Chrono, he doesn't have powers. You'll know why they're all (well, not all, _some_) of them went to the past to Nanoha's time in a couple of chapters. :3

**A note for KillerQueen118 from Yuki-chan: **Where's my cookie and milk?! Rawr! Haha. I'm joking. XD

* * *

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Nei & Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

**Fate's POV:**

Nanoha and I sat with Mother across the table from Momoko-san and Shiro-san. The three of us on one end and the other two on the other end. Nanoha on my left side and Mother on my right side.

"So Mom, what are you doing here?" I spoke up to break the silence.

"Precia was here helping with preparing breakfast, _Fate-chan_," Momoko-san spoke in Mother's place. I flinched and looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"N-no…" I trailed off. _'She scared me, I didn't think she would use '-chan'. She sounded just like Nanoha. Then again she is her mother. Like mother, like daughter is what they always say.' _I waved my hand in front of me and she just smiled back when I smiled at her.

"Well," Mother started and I looked at her. "I came here to tell you that it's our last stay today, we're going to be going back tonight."

"What?!" I looked at her shocked and at the corner of my eye I saw Nanoha flinch. "You didn't tell me this!"

"That's because I just thought about this early in the morning, Fate. We have to go back soon. I have work I need to finish up before school starts again." Mother sighed. Nanoha tightened her grip on my hand and kind of pulled it towards her. I stopped any objection and faced forward, but before I looked straight ahead I saw a little flash coming from Mother and turned back to her.

She flashed something from under the table enough for only me to see. I looked down and saw a camera.

I flinched.

She smirked.

I sent a death glare at her for whatever was inside that camera.

We ate breakfast and Mother and I were leaving. Back home. Mother and I were outside with Nanoha in tow, still holding onto my hand. Momoko-san and Shiro-san were behind her.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha stopped me in my tracks and I turned around.

"Yes, Nanoha?" I smiled and she blushed a little before looking at the ground.

"I… um… do you have to… go?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Mother. "Nanoha… as much as I hate to say this, but… we have to go now…" Nanoha's eyes showed of worry and pain when she looked up, but it disappeared when she met my eyes.

"I understand… Precia-san… but Fate-chan, we didn't even… get to be with each other… for a long time after we were apart from each other for 3 months. I just feel so…"

"Sad…" I finished for her.

"Y-yeah… cause we haven't done anything with each other yet…"

No matter how weird that sounded, it still made my heart beat faster.

"Nanoha… I promise I'll come back. Sometime soon, ok?" I caressed her cheek with my other hand that wasn't holding hers and she leaned into the touch.

"U-un… come back very soon, Fate-chan…" Tears formed from Nanoha's eyes and I wiped them with the hand that was caressing her cheek. "Doesn't this feel like before?" She nodded and I hugged her tightly, not caring if Momoko-san, Shiro-san, or Mother was there. It was just the two of us in my world. Just me and Nanoha. No one else.

"Nanoha," I whispered only for her to hear. She listened carefully by coming in closer into the hug and holding me tightly. "I don't know how much I like or love you, but I will say this… I love you, Nanoha." She stiffened and I felt and heard her heart beat fast and loud. "You're my everything in the whole wide world." Nanoha didn't attempt into saying anything, so I continued. "Nanoha… you don't have to reply to it now, or say anything… I won't force you to answer it right away. I just wanted you to know that I love you. Please think about it though?"

I pulled away and stared deeply into her, making sure she wasn't bothered by this information. She looked like she wanted to hear this for a long time now. Like she was waiting for me to say it. Was she?

"Bye, Nanoha." I said sweetly and looked over at where Momoko-san and Shiro-san was standing, behind Nanoha of course. Nanoha also turned around to look at her parents but enough to see me at the corner of her eye.

"Thanks for having me, Momoko-san, Shiro-san." I bowed a 90 degree angle bow. "It's ok, it was nice having you over, Fate-chan," Momoko-san said and I flinched again. Nanoha felt my pull on her hand and looked at me worriedly. "Are you ok, Fate-chan?"

"A-ah, yeah. I'm fine… just not used to Momoko-san calling me '-chan'."

"Fate-chan?" Shiro-san spoke up and I flinched even more. "That's better than '-san'. No wonder Nanoha calls you 'Fate-chan'."

"Dad! Stop, that's embarrassing!" Nanoha faced her parents again. Being a shield between her parents and me. "Stop it!" Nanoha pouted. _'She's so cute!'_ I pulled Nanoha and she faced me again. "Nanoha, I have to go now…" Pain flashed in her eyes again.

"S-sorry…" Nanoha hugged me once more and whispered into my ears. "Fate-chan, I know you don't want to force me into saying anything, but I… I love you too… always have."

My heart skipped a beat and I hugged her tighter.

"Nanoha-"

"I know. You don't want me to answer you right now because I might not feel the same way as you do… but I just couldn't stand it, so I had to say something-"

"Nanoha, it's not that. It's just… it makes me happy hearing you say that, that's all, but… I want you to think about it." She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled against my neck.

"Ahem." We both stiffened and turned towards Mother. "It's time to go, Fate."

I nodded. "Ok, Mom. Nanoha, I have to go now."

"Un. Take care of yourself, Fate-chan." She smiled weakly.

"I will. You take care of yourself too, Nanoha."

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

Months passed and Halloween went by. I dressed up as a waitress because I had bumped into Hayate-chan one day. She insisted that I wore it. I don't know how but we became friends after Halloween. One day she just started talking to me at school when we started.

I had met Vita-chan on Halloween when she came to our house trick-or-treating and mentioned about Hayate-chan knowing me. She asked if I was 'Nanoha' and was surprised when I had said yes. She also had the look of anger in her eyes. I don't know if she hated me or not, but it seemed like it. I don't know why though. But soon after that she started hanging out with me, like she was watching over me or something. Making sure I didn't do anything dumb, or that's what I think.

After that Christmas came. Tomorrow'll be Christmas Eve. In 2 days it'll be Christmas. A Christmas without Fate-chan is no fun at all. I hope she comes.

I called up Vita-chan to meet with me at the big clock near the big Christmas tree to pick out something for Fate-chan because Hayate-chan couldn't make it. She was too busy preparing everything with her family. Not that Vita-chan was not part of her family, she just didn't want to help out with the Christmas tree so she came instead of Hayate-chan. She heard all kinds of stories about Fate-chan from me so she'll probably be the best person to go with me to find Fate-chan a little something before she comes.

"Soooo…" I said looking at Vita-chan from the corner of my eye.

"Soooo~?" She said looking up at me. I smiled and she looked forward, blushing, making a grunt noise.

"What do you think will be a good present for Fate-chan?" I pulled my scarf up just above my nose to be warm.

"I don't know."

"What?! I thought you would know?!" I dropped my hands to my side and turned facing her. She snorted when she saw my reaction and then started laughing. "Mou, Vita-chan!" I pouted. "Don't do that! You got me scared!"

"Haha. Sorry, it was just worth it seeing you worried sick like that. Haha." I glared at her and she stopped. "Sorry… ahem… where was I? Oh yeah… um, you should get her something that YOU think she'll like-"

"For example~?" I moved my hand in mid air up and down.

"Mmm… ah, that one place I always go to. We can go there," She pointed straight ahead. "They might have something there that might catch your eye or something. We can try it out."

"Ok."

We searched through the whole place and found nothing. Vita-chan sighed and told me that we could try another place but something caught my eye when we were heading out. I told Vita-chan that I found something and she smiled when she saw it. I bought it and we walked outside into the cold freezing weather. I placed the bag close to my chest.

"It's so cold." I started warming my hands up by breathing on it. _'Only if Fate-chan was here, she would keep me warm.'_ Thinking about her made me blush and Vita-chan seemed to have noticed since she smiled.

"Thinking of _someone_?" She chuckled. I blushed more.

"Ah, well… no, not really… yes, I am…" I turned to the side. I heard a J-Pop ringtone and we both looked down to where the music was coming from. My pocket. I took my cell phone out and without reading the caller ID I picked it up because I knew it was Fate-chan by the ringtone I set her on.

"Fate-chan…" I smiled.

_"Nanoha, hi,"_ Fate-chan sounded more beautiful than ever. Oh how I would love her lips against mine again. I covered my mouth and kind of choked and coughed together. _"What's wrong, Nanoha?"_

"Oh, n-nothing. Just caught something in my throat, that's all. Nyahaha ha…" I tried to laugh it off but she kept asking me, but later on stopped.

_"Ok~ if you say so, Nanoha. I called to say Merry Christmas. I know it's a bit early but we always say Merry Christmas before Christmas anyways, so it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I get to hear your voice again." _I heard her pipe up. _'Awww! Fate-chan's so cute!'_

"Merry Christmas to you too, Fate-chan. I'm also happy to hear your voice too." I saw Vita-chan holding back a snicker.

_"I miss you, Nanoha."_ That made me concentrate on Fate-chan more instead of Vita-chan trying to hold back a snicker.

"I miss you too, Fate-chan." I said after debating if she said it or not, and luckily I wasn't imgining her saying it, she did say it.

_"I-"_

_"Fate~ we have to go! Now! Hurry or we'll be late!"_ I heard Precia-san on the other line. _"Oh, sorry Nanoha. I have to go now."_

"It's ok. You can go, Fate-chan. I'll see you later?"

_"You can count on that! Bye, my Nanoha."_

"Bye, my Fate-chan."

_"I'm coming Mom-"_ And then the call ended.

_'Oh my gosh, did she just say 'my'? She actually claims me as hers now! Oh my gosh! I have to tell this to Hayate-chan!'_ I closed my cell phone and Vita-chan stopped walking, making me stop too. "Stop light." She explained.

I nodded.

"Sooo~?" Vita-chan spoke up after a moment of silence while waiting for the light to switch.

"'So' what?" I asked not realizing what she meant.

"I was talking about Fate." She looked at me. "What did she say?"

"Oh. She said Merry Christmas." I looked down and whispered the last part more to myself than her. "And that she misses me."

"Hah? What was that?" Vita-chan came in closer and had her hand next to her ear to hear better.

"N-nothing!" I saw the light switch and walked down the cross walk. I heard some yelling. It sounded like Vita-chan and then I felt my body heavy. Like I couldn't move any of my muscle. One second I was standing and walking and the next I was on the street covered in blood.

It hurt. I coughed out blood and Vita-chan ran towards me. She kneeled down and took off her jacket, putting it over me, covering my body. She got covered in blood in doing so and got scared so she grabbed a hold of my head and my shoulder, carefully trying not to make my blood come out more.

"You're going to be ok, Nanoha!" I heard her yell. She took out my cell phone in my pocket and called someone. I don't know who.

"… I-I'm…"

"Don't talk! Idiot!" Vita-chan closed my cell phone and clutched onto it. My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't really hear Vita-chan anymore. I only heard faint yelling.

"… sorry… I…" I gasped for air. "I… didn't know… I shouldn't… h-have… I should've… looked, huh?" I took another intake of air. "I'm sorry… don't… cry, Vita-chan." I coughed out blood and Vita-chan looked like she was screaming more. "… s-sorry… I can't hear… you any… more…"

Darkness engulfed me and the last thing I thought of was Fate-chan.

_'Am I going to die like this without ever being able to see Fate-chan ever again?'_

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for having a Christmas chapter this sad! I know you didn't expected this, maybe some of you. I'M SORRY! *Bows* Please review? Press that green link down there.

-Yuki-chan

-Nei


	12. Chapter 10: My Song To You

**A/N: **I'm sorry that Chapter 9 wasn't a nice fluffy scene you guys wanted. I just wanted to say… YAH! SCHOOL'S OVER! Now I get more time to spend time with you guys. (Yuki-chan speaking). Nei is here again. :3 Rin is here too. (He's our little brother), haha. Another member here to help! Not exactly, but kind of. He's kind of a pain in the butt though because he wants us to make Nanoha and Fate his in this story. I wouldn't allow, so instead I made him a part of a member in our story. XD

**Karai-san: **I'm not evil. T^T Well, it's here.

**imp4ever: **Yes, dark Christmas are sad. It's your birthday? Happy early birthday! Happy birthday! Happy late birthday! Sorry, I don't know which one it is, so I said all three of them instead. :3 Yeah, it'll make sense later in the the chapters as it progresses. (:

**yurimylove:** Hey! I am NOT the evil twin! Mou! *Pouts* Yuuno-kun! I will let Yuki-chan deal with you later on! Or maybe not. Nyahaha. Really? It's very consistent? It's because we're twins. (: I don't know. Nyahaha, yeah, I didn't know what to do with Hayate. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your review of the story.

**Kiros Razer:** Oh. Nanoha got hit by a car. She didn't see it when she crossed the crosswalk. And the plot thickens. *Dun dun dun* What will Vita do?

**honulicious:** Sorry it wasn't what you thought it was going to be. Yeah, it is kind of confusing them coming from the future. But you'll know why later on, maybe. I'm just writing along as the story progresses. That's all.

**Lance58:** Merry Christmas to you too!

**LooMoo:** Yeah, poor Nanoha. I didn't want it to happen, but it HAS to happen in order for Fate to use Bardiche. Buuut Fate's going to find Bardiche in a couple of years though. She's going to remember what she did in the past.

**lily: **Yeah, I want to make you guys cry during Christmas! MUAHAHAHA!! *Cough cough* I'm just joking. I don't. But I just remembered in the movie that Nanoha had that accident when she was around 12 or 13 something, and it was a snowy day, so I just made it during Christmas. I don't know. I'm sorry.

**darkvalk:** Yeah. Nanoha dies, Fate goes crazy because she remembers the past when she tries to go back and save Nanoha. But every time she time travels back into the past she loses all memories of whatever happened after the time she travels to. Like for example, if she travels back to the time she visited Nanoha during Summer then she forgets everything that happened after that, all the bathroom stuff and leaving the next morning and the camera.

I didn't want to type in 'POV' so I just left it as their names. There will be an alternative of POV's. Read carefully!

* * *

**I Remember**

**By:**

**Nei & Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

**Momoko:**

I looked at the caller ID and saw Nanoha's name. I opened my phone and pressed the green phone button.

"Nanoha, what's wrong? Need some-"

_"Momoko-san! Nanoha's… Nanoha's…"_ I heard Vita-chan screaming.

"Vita-chan? What's wrong? What happened to Nanoha?!" I raised my voice a little and stopped cutting the vegetables and held onto my phone.

_"Nanoha's dying! She's… she's bleeding! A lot! What… what do I d-do?!" _I almost dropped my phone but held it with my other hand too.

"What happened? Why is she bleeding? Vita-chan? Where are you?"

_"I'm… I'm at the big Christmas tree!"_

"Call the ambulance! I'll be right there!" We hung up and I ran out of the kitchen bumping into Shiro.

"Woah, what's wrong, Momoko?… wha, why are you crying?" I hugged Shiro tightly.

"Nanoha… s-she's dying, Vita-chan called… she's b-bleeding to death Shiro! What do we do?" He wrapped his big arms around me and was shocked by the news too.

"Momoko…" He said soothingly.

* * *

**Vita:**

"Nanoha…! Hang on! I already called the ambulance!… P-please hang on!" I held Nanoha closer and tried to stop the bleeding. "Nanoha!… you idiot! Don't die on me!"

Not that far from here I heard an ambulance siren and looked up relieved to see it coming.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled and held Nanoha closer. I looked back down and saw more blood coming out. _'Stop! Stop! Why won't the bleeding stop?!'_

"Miss, we can take over now." I glared at the young man that came out of the ambulance car kneeling down in front of me and saw Shamal run up to us from behind him.

"Vita-chan… what happened?" Shamal kneeled down and picked me off of the ground, leaving Nanoha in the young man's care. Some others came after.

"T-that car!" I pointed over to the car that just sat there, not driving away or anything. "It hit Nanoha! He or she should get sued!"

"Vita-chan…" I looked up and saw Shamal's worried and sad look. "You must be cold. Here." She handed me a white cloth and I wrapped it around myself.

"Aren't you going to ask me what-"

"No… I'm not going to, Vita-chan. We can't change the future or the past. Only _she_ can. _She_ has the power to do that, not us. We can't do anything, but watch over them. That's why…" Tears fell from my eyes.

"… we have to do whatever we can to help. No matter how painful it is even if we don't remember…" I finished for her, feeling the pain she felt too.

"Vita!" I turned around and saw Momoko-san and Shiro-san running towards us.

* * *

**Shiro:**

"How's our daughter? How's Nanoha?" We both stopped running when we came close to Vita and Shamal Sensei.

"She's…" Vita started.

"She's going to be fine, Shiro-san, Momoko-san." I slowly nodded at Shamal Sensei.

"That's good to know. Where is she?"

"She's in the ambulance car now. I have to go, Vita-chan, Shiro-san, Momoko-san." Shamal Sensei waved and ran towards the car. I hugged Momoko when wouldn't look away from the car. But she wasn't just looking at the car, she was also looking at something else. I followed her gaze and saw blood on the floor. A huge chunk of blood.

"Vita… what-"

"I'm sorry… Shiro-san… I didn't… I didn't know this would happen… I…" Vita wiped her tears with her white cloth she had around her.

"It's ok. We need to go to the hospital. Nanoha's going to need us."

* * *

**Shamal:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ The heart monitor started alarming.

"No, she isn't supposed to die! I stopped her bleeding!"

"It's too late Shamal Sensei. We couldn't save her the last second." One of the doctors said.

"No! It's not over yet! We still have one more option left!"

"And what's that?" The second doctor asked with her hands flaring in the air. I pulled out something from behind me and they all got serious.

"Ready?" I held the defibrillator up.

"Ready when you are, Shamal Sensei!"

"Clear!"

_Tzz thud._

"Again! Clear!" _'Come on Nanoha-chan, stay with us!'_

_Tzz thud._

"We're losing her, Shamal Sensei! Her blood pressure's decreasing!" The third doctor yelled from looking at the heart monitor.

"Clear!"

_Beeeeeeep._

"… no… this can't be…! Clear!"

"It's too late, Shamal Sensei! We can't sa-"

"Shut up! Clear!"

_Tzz thud._ _'This can't be happening_…_'_

_Beeeeeeep._

I dropped the defibrillator and slumped down to the cold floor. _'Nanoha-chan_… _Hayate-chan_…_ Fate-chan_…_ I'm sorry_…_'_

_

* * *

_

**Fate:**

It was peace and quiet. No, not really. We were all crying. In the hospital, in Nanoha's room. Me, Mother, Momoko-san, Shiro-san, Shamal, Vita, Hayate, Chrono (even though he doesn't really know Nanoha), Signum (she was hardly crying), oh and Miyuki and Kyoya, and everyone else. Too much names to remember right now.

"Na… Nano… ha…" I fell onto my knees and grabbed her hand, it was icy cold. "Your hand's cold, Nanoha…"

I heard some sniffles behind me and footsteps out the door. By the time I knew it Vita and I were the only ones left in the room with Nanoha.

"Fate…"

I turned around and saw Vita's bulgy eyes recovering from crying so much. "Vita…?"

"I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't know that… she was going to…"

"Vita… it's ok… you didn't know, I get it…" More tears fell from my eyes. I felt like something inside of me just got torn apart, like half of me was gone.

I screamed, cried, and screamed some more.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay with Nanoha, but I couldn't.

I couldn't anymore. She was gone.

* * *

**Vita:**

I covered my ears from Fate's screams and cries. It hurt to see her like this. I kept shaking the feeling away but it kept coming back.

I ran out of the room and fell onto my knees. I felt Fate's pain. Her cries. Her screams. It was real. And I know we were going to experience this again. But I don't know when because when that happens we'll all have our memories of now taken away from us and forgotten until we can remember them again.

This is what I hate the most. The pain we all suffer again even when we forgot about them.

* * *

**Precia:**

"Fate…?" I walked in the room and saw Fate sitting on a chair next to Nanoha's bedside. I heard some sniffling. "Fate…?" I said again.

"… yeah?" She didn't turn away from Nanoha, probably knew it was me, or just didn't want to turn away from Nanoha thinking something might happen when she looks away.

"We have to go now… she's not… Nanoha's going to get buried soon… she needs to have a funeral… a proper one with you there…" _'I didn't know this was going to happen_…_ how did it turn out like this?'_ I walked towards Fate and stopped when she spoke.

"Mom… can you… can you leave me alone with Nanoha… for a little while?"

"Sure, Fate… as long as you would like…"

* * *

**Fate: December 25th:  
**

The funeral wasn't the hardest thing I had to bare. Seeing Nanoha in the coffin being lowered into the dirt was the most painful thing I had to bare throughout the whole ceremony. After the priest was done talking and everyone left besides me and Mom, I walked up to the gravestone that had Nanoha's name engraved on it.

"Nanoha…"

_"Nanoha! Don't go! Don't leave me! Please_…_ don't die_…_" I embraced Nanoha for it seemed like an eternity. Nanoha stirred a little before breathing slowly. The heart monitor beeped slowly and it signified the last of Nanoha's moment of life._

I shook my head. _'What was that?'_

_"Fa_…_ te_… _-chan_…"_ I felt Nanoha's hand rise up slowly to try and caress my cheek. "Don't_… _cry, Fate… -chan_…_ I_… _I_… _lo_…"_ And then Nanoha stopped breathing and her hand fell back down to her side._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
_

_"Nano_… _ha? NANOHA!!" I screamed and shook her a little._

_She didn't stir. Tears started falling down my cheeks.  
_

_She didn't breathe. I held her again.  
_

_She didn't give the slightest hint of still being alive.  
_

_"Nanoha_… _Nanoha_…" _I couldn't stop my tears._

I held onto my head. _'What's happening? Why am I seeing what I dreamed of before?'_

_"Fate-san_… _Nanoha_…" _I heard Momoko-san's sad voice. She too had started crying. Shiro-san was holding her shoulders, crying as well. Kyoya and Miyuki were behind them, trying their best not to cry.  
_

_Everyone cried. For Nanoha. The one that everyone loves. The one that _I_ love. My everything._

_I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned around to see Mother._

_"Mother I_…" _She smiled a sad smile and everything started fading away, turning white._

I fell onto my knees. _'What was that?'_

"Fate? Are you ok?" Mother ran towards me.

"I'm ok, Mom. Just tired, that's all." She stopped and nodded. I turned back to Nanoha's gravestone.

"Nanoha? Can you hear me?"

**_'Things'll never be the same without you_…**

**_What did I do to deserve this?_**

**_I didn't even get one last kiss, from you,'_**

I traced the gravestone with my fingers.

**_'Oh baby God took your love from me,_**

**_He needed an angel so it seems,_**

**_I need to feel your hands all over me,_**

**_I need to feel you kissing me,_**

**_I need to fell you holding me,_**

**_I need to feel your touch,_**

_**Cause I miss your love so much,'**_

I hugged the gravestone.

**_'And I can't keep on living this way,_**

**_I need you here with me,_**

**_Why could he take you away, from me,'_**

I thought about the time I was sleeping over at Nanoha's house.

**_'It's hard for me to tell you I love you,_**

**_As I'm standing over your grave,_**

**_And I know I'll never hear your voice again,_**

**_Why did you leave me?_**

**_Why couldn't you just stay?_**

**_Because my world is nothin', without you,_**

**_Now I don't know what to do, with myself,'_**

The time when we bathed together.

_**'I would've given you anything,**_

_**Just to make you happy,**_

_**Just to hear you say, that you love me one last time,**_

_**I'd go to hell and back over and over again,**_

_**Just to prove to you, how much I need you here,**_

_**There is nothing that I wouldn't do,'**_

The time we slept in the same bed.

_**'I'd cry for you,**_

_**I'd lie for you,**_

_**And there's not doubt that if I could take your place in heaven,**_

_**I would die for you, yes I will,**_

_**I would rather give up my life,**_

_**Than to see tears in your eyes,**_

_**I can't stand to see you cry~'**_

The time we said our goodbyes.

_**'Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you,**_

_**As I'm standing over your grave,**_

_**And I know I'll never hear your voice again,**_

_**Why did you leave me?**_

_**Why couldn't you just stay babe,**_

_**Because my world is nothin', without you,**_

_**Now I don't know what to do, with myself,'**_

I hugged the gravestone.

_**'I just don't know what to do with myself,**_

_**I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf,**_

_**Knowing it was just one week ago, I stood there and took that picture,**_

_**There's just one thing that I wanna know,**_

_**Why would God want to hurt me so bad,**_

_**Does He know how much it hurts to be missing you?**_

_**Baby I'm missing you,**_

_**Baby I'm missing you,**_

_**I love you~'**_

Tears formed and fell from my eyes again. I gritted my teeth.

_**'Oh God damn it I love you!**_

_**Why did He take you away~?**_… **_from me,_**

**_Cause I love you so_**…

_**I miss you so much baby**_… _**I just can't go on baby~**_

I stopped singing because I couldn't hold in my tears and screams any longer.

All I heard was Mother calling my name and seeing blurring images before it went pitch black.

* * *

**Yuki-chan: **Sooo… what do you guys want to do with this? *Types away*

**Rin: **Um… you two started it, so you should end it. I'm just here to help with corrections and stuff so-

**Nei: **Liar! You aren't here to help us with corrections! You're here because you want to change our plot! Admit it!

**Yuki-chan: ***Stops typing* Is that true?

**Nei: **It is! He wants to make his own little harem like Hayate! He's always been planning this from the start! Ever since we started he's been always trying to change everything into his little harem.

**Rin: **Uh…

**Yuki-chan:** *Holds up sharpened pencil* You don't want what happened earlier to happen, do you~?

**Rin:** *Holds still bleeding head* No! I don't! I'll stop!

**Yuki-chan:** Good. *Drops pencil on the floor* I wasn't even planning on stabbing your head anyways. I never want to and I never will. Do you know what happened to you earlier?

**Rin:** N-no… what happened to me earlier?

**Nei:** You forgot what happened to you earlier?!

**Yuki-chan:** You tripped and fell on my sharpened pencil when you sneaked into our room to change the plot for this story when Nei and I weren't here. I would never stab you with that… thing.

*Silence*

**Rin: **Oh… I remember now…

**Yuki-chan: **Anyways… MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!! XD

**Nei: **Ahem. Like what Yuki-chan said. Merry Christmas to you all. I hope no one sends us hate-mails. :3 We will try to update soon. Again.

**Rin: **…

**Yuki-chan: Nei:** SAY SOMETHING, RIN!

**Rin: **Alright, alright! Sheesh! *Cough* Merry Christmas… *Blushes*

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Just so you know, the sharpened pencil thingy did NOT happen. But the thing about our brother trying to change our story into his own little harem like Hayate happened and is still happening. :3 So, like I was saying before in the previous chapter, Nanoha's death is for a good cause, kind of. It's to help Fate find Bardiche. Buuut! The first time (or should I say second time) Fate finds Bardiche is when she's 18 years old, also like what I said in the previous chapter. (: Buuut that's when she meets Yuuno because of Precia. An arrange marriage. Poor Fate has to forget about Nanoha. But she remembers part of the past of what she did before when Nanoha died and tries to find anything of Precia's stuff to try and bring Nanoha back to life or rather TIME TRAVEL back in time! Hahaha. Well, sorry for another sad Christmas chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! XD

Oh and the bolded, italic words in the middle is a song. It's from "First Lady: Missing You". Listen to it if you can or want. I think it's a good song for this piece, but my opinion, I don't even know which song would match this scene. I'm very clueless because this is our first try in putting lyrics in a story. Haha. :3

Review please? I need some feedbacks. A lot of feedbacks. I'm kind of not good with these things. :3 Green link at the bottom of our names! (: Click it! :O

-Yuki-chan

-Nei

-Rin


	13. Chapter 11: Time Machine?

**A/N: **Sooo~ who wants to see a crazy Fate? MUAHAHAHA!! I'm just kidding… or maybe I'm not… kehehe… sorry for um, not updating for a month?

**Kiros Razer: **Thank you for reading. ^^

**imp4ever: **Haha. I'm sorry I had you repeating that over and over again. :3 I'll try to get something good in.

**Karai-san:** Ok ok. I'm still evil. But I will turn good after 2 or 3 chapters! Hehe. ^^

**darkvalk: **I'm glad you liked it. (:

**Lance58: **Ahaha… ha… ha… *Raises both hands up* calm down… it's for a good cause. Fate'll get Nanoha back. She'll time travel when she remembers the past and finds Bardiche. :)

**yurimylove: **Nya ha ha. Very funny Yuuno-kun!! *Pouts* Oh, Fate'll go crazy… at some point… I'm just kidding, she won't. Maybe. *Covers mouth* *Snickers*

**ShadowCub:** Haha. Thank you!! :D I'm glad you like it. (:

**yoji: **Ehehe… yup, that was the second time Nanoha died. Sowwie. ^^ I'm glad you like it. (:

* * *

**I Remember**

**By: **

**Nei & Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Precia**

"Fate… are you ever going to come out of there? You've been stuck in your room for almost a year now… do you know what you've been doing to yoursef?" I heard some ruffling noises and then the door opened. I saw Fate's exhausted eyes with dark bags underneath it and messy hair. She didn't look like herself. She looked like a… homeless person so to speak. "Fate-"

"Mom…" I looked at Fate and she was smiling sadly. "Nanoha's not… coming back is she?" I shook my head and directed my gaze elsewhere. "I had…" Fate started and I looked at her again when she looked at the floor. "I had a dream… or I think it was a vision or something… that Nanoha was still alive, but… she forgot who I was, who anyone was. Mom… I'm scared…"

Fate started trembling and I pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's ok now Fate. Everything's ok now." She shook in my hold and looked up to meet my eyes.

"No… it's not. It's not ok… Nanoha's gone, all because…" And she started crying again, for a hundredth time. "… all because of me…" Tears rapidly fell down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"It's not your fault Fate… it's no one's fault… it's no one's…" I kept repeating until Fate said something that caught me off guard.

"Mom… what are those…? Scars?! How did you get scars on your arm?" Fate pulled out of the hug and looked at me concerned. I laughed nervously and scratched my cheek.

"Ahaha, um… these? They um… I don't know how they got here… boxes fell down on me when-"

"Mom! Don't lie to me…! I did those, didn't I…? I hurt you when I was insane… and I-"

"It's ok Fate…" I pulled her into another hug. More tears were streaming down her cheeks. "It's ok. I don't mind. If it means hurting or killing myself just to save you, I would do it." She squirmed in my hold, but I held onto her tightly. "Fate, listen… listen to me… I found a nice and decent husband for you. An arrange marriage." She stopped moving. "It's time for you to move on, Fate…"

* * *

**Fate**

_'Fate, wha- stop!! Don't kill yourself!" Mother ran from the door over to me and took the knife away from my throat, she tossed it across the room. "Killing yourself won't take you to where Nanoha is! Fate-"_

_"Shut up! What do _you_ know, mother?! You haven't had anyone close to you die before!! Don't act like you know me!!" I struggled to get the knife again, but Mother was in the way. I kept pushing her away but she wouldn't move. I then tackled her and we both fell onto the ground. The knife was close enough for me to grab now so I reached over and was barely able to get it before Mother pushed me away_.

_Mother ran towards me and tried to get the knife away from me before I did anything else. Instead of slicing my throat right away I waved it in front of me and Mother blocked her chest by using her arms. I then realized blood dripping and Mother kneeling down on the floor before gripping the knife even harder. I closed my eyes, tears coming out._

_"I'm sorry_… _hic_… _Mother_…_" I brought the knife up to my throat and heard a scream before hearing a loud bang and seeing black._

_When I opened my eyes I found myself tied up with ropes around my wrists and ankles. I was laying on my bed sideways.  
_

I came back to reality. I didn't know if I heard her right or not, but I stopped struggling out of her hold and stayed like that. "M… om…" She hummed and I pressed my face against her chest. "I don't know if I'm ready for a marriage or not… but I'll try… you said I needed to move one, didn't you?" _'I'll try hard and then one day build or invent a time machine, even if it takes me 50 or 100 or a million years_… _even if it's my next life, I want to see Nanoha one last time.'_

"Yes…" Mother held onto me for awhile and then told me to go fix myself up after _many_ months have past by.

* * *

Days, weeks, months, and years past by quickly and I was already 18. Married to Yuuno, technically an arrange marriage because of Mother. We just got married 2 weeks ago. Yuuno Scrya, the richest and smartest man in Midchilda. The leader and organizer of The Infinity Library. He got me the job of being an Enforcer when we first met. He was the one who got me promoted and go up higher than others who started first than me.

"Fate." I looked over my shoulder and saw Yuuno coming in from the door. He looked exhausted, yet drunk.

"Are you drunk again?" I turned off the TV and set the remote down and stood up, walking over to him. He shook his head.

"Nope… I'm not hic… drunk… hic… I'm just tired-"

"Yeah right! Tired my butt!! Come on, let's get you to bed." I started walking over to the bedroom with him in tow. When we reached the bed I pushed him on the bed but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Fate hic… I want to…" I pushed him again and he wouldn't budge. "I want hic… a baby hic…" I blushed and let him go while he was still holding onto me. "Again… another one so Vivio could, hic, have a sibling to play with… hic."

"N-now's not the time to h-have babies!!" I protested and pushed him hard, which indeed made him fall onto the bed. Oh yeah, I forgot. We also had a baby together, Vivio. Little Vivio. Only two and a half years old. _Almost _three.

"Hic… ooho~ kinky are we?" He pulled me down with him and rolled over, making me fall to the bottom and him on top. "I like it hic…" He then kissed me and it lasted forever. I pulled away from the kiss and thought of someone. _Her_.

My love one from long ago.

My first love.

My everything… before everything got destroyed and disappeared.

Nanoha…

* * *

_I grunted when I felt a ray of light hit my face. It was morning already. That means another day of being stuck in my office._

_I moved my hand over my eyes and opened one eye slowly. I peered over to the side and saw and heard my alarm clock beeping 6:00 A.M. for me to wake up, I slapped the top and the beeping stopped. I slowly got up and sat there for awhile._ _'Why do I always wake up a couple of seconds before my alarm clock beeps for me to wake up?'_

_"Fate… -chan…"_

_I heard shifting next to me and spun my head so fast to the side where the sound came from. There I saw was Nanoha. _My_ Nanoha. The _Nanoha _that _passed away years ago.

_She reached her hand out and it looked like she was searching for something, or rather_ someone_._ _When her hand found my hand she scooted closer to me and hugged my waist. Her smile grew bigger by the second._

_My heart stopped._

_Is this another one of my dreams or visions or whatever you call it? I reached out and moved her hair behind her ear. Yup, this is one of those dream, vision thingy. I'm not moving on my accord._

_"Nanoha…" I felt a smile tug at my lips. I caressed Nanoha's cheeks and she started mumbling._

_"Mmm, Fate-chan… I love you…" My heart skipped a beat._

_'If this is real then I don't want to wake up, ever.'_

_I leaned down forward and kissed Nanoha on her forehead. She started moving and closing her eyes tighter from the sunlight. When she stopped moving she opened on of her eyes and moved her hand up to block the sunlight from hitting her eyes. I smiled down at her and she looked up with a blush on her cheeks._

_"Good morning pumpkin." 'Ah!! Why am I saying such an embarrassing word?!' Nanoha shifted and pushed herself up with her elbows and smiled._

_"Good morning to you too Fate-chan_…" _Ah, there she goes again~ She's blushing. How cute. I smiled when she leaned up forward. I leaned down forward again and gave her a good morning kiss. I felt her lips curl into a cute smile, making myself smile foolishly. When we parted she looked at me like I was the only one in the whole entire world who has ever loved her the way I love her and made her _this_ happy._

"-san…?" I saw hands waving in front of me. "Fate-san? Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "Oh sorry Shari. I was, um, thinking about things. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine. I think you should go back home. I'll take your place and try to figure this out." I waved my hands in the air.

"No no, I'm fine. It's ok. I want to do this after all, so it's ok." I smiled the best I could. _'Sigh, whatever that was, it seemed so_…_ real_…_"_ I looked back down at my paperwork and closed and reopened my hand. _'Nanoha_…_'_

* * *

"I found it!! Fate-san! I found what we were looking for for these past two almost three years!!" Shari came running in with a thin paperwork and clicked in the air making a monitor pop up. "Right here!"

I jumped back surprised. "Geez, I need to get used to these flying monitors. Sigh." I rubbed my forehead with my thumb and middle finger. "Soo, Shari… what did you find?"

"The time machine you wanted to build remember? I found it!" The monitor switched pictures and one caught my eye. I looked at it. It looked… familiar. "We can build this and maybe… maybe send you back!!" Shari exaggerated with her arms going out to the side in the air. "I don't know how long it'll take, but we'll make it, somehow someway."

My world spun around me. Was this it? Will building this take me back to where Nanoha was still alive? Where everything was perfect before _that_ happened?

I reached out to Shari.

"Shari…" She smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, Fate-san… I haven't done anything… and I haven't done anything _yet_…" I smiled crookedly. "Although, I would… no, we_ all_ would… miss you Fate-san, if you were ever to go back. It was nice having you on board with us even though you were only doing this for your need-"

"I wasn't." I shook my head. "I love my job. I love this job. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love all of my co-workers as well. You especially, I've been with you for these past two almost three years and you've helped me countless of times." Her smile grew.

"It wasn't me Fate-san, it was always _you_ who would help _us_ countless of times. You were the top Enforcer. You knew how to crack codes and solve many mysteries that even_ we_ top class graduates couldn't solve." She pat my shoulder and I blushed a little.

"Er… well… if you say it like _that_ then, ahaha…" I scratched my cheeks and she laughed along with me.

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok… well… I was in a rush because… do you want to know why? ^^ Because I have a test tomorrow… but I was like, "Hey, why not update since I haven't so in like what, a month? I bet my readers are _very_ anxious to know what happens next after Nanoha's death, so forget about the test tomorrow, I can do that later, _this_ and I mean _THIS_ comes first!!!" And so here I am… at the end of the chapter. Telling you this. (: Hope you enjoyed it? Questions, comments, concerns? Please press the link below. Much appreciated. XD

Nei: Yuki-nee's been sick and couldn't really write very well, sooo I made her rest up until now. ^^ Right before the test! Yes! She was so excited to write for you all!! *Smirks* I was as well. Hope you like it? ^^

-Yuki-chan

-Nei


	14. Chapter 12: Message And Valentine's Day

**A/N: **Hihi~ ^^ *Smiles* I hope you will enjoy this? XD

**Karai-san:** (: Nanoha'll come back. ^^ Don't worry.

**Kara: **Correct! *High fives* ^^ Fate tried to save Nanoha twice and failed. I'll give a little of a preview of the first time Fate time traveled, don't worry. (: It was MEANT to be confusing. ^^ For a purpose.

**Naru-Miya: **Ahahaha, yeah, Fate married the "ferret-boy". Only once though. ^^ Don't worry, he'll be gone soon. *Smiles evilly*

**Lance58: **^^ Lol, "more"? Hmm, I'll think about it. *Smiles widely* Of course! I was just kidding! I'll write more!!! ^^

**darkvalk: ***Smiles* Oh Fate'll save her alright. ^^ She will do ANYTHING just to be with her Nanoha!! XD

**yoji: **Er, aha… ha… ha… um… *Scratches cheek* I didn't do SOO well on my test… I had NanoFate in my head the WHOLE time, soo um… yeah… *Blushes* *Laughs nervously*

**Kiros Razer: **And it's here, it's here!! ^^ Enjoy?! (:

**yurimylove: **Nya ha ha, I'm sorry? *Smiles* Thanks for telling me? ^^

**Honulicious: **Thank you!! *Bows* Ehehe, we even surprised ourselves when we did the arrange marriage. ^^

* * *

**I Remember**

**By: **

**Nei & Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Fate**

_'Today's Valentine's Day… sigh…'_ I looked at the blueprint and nodded. "We're almost done Shari." She nodded happily. "Well, Happy Valentine's Day, you didn't need to help out toda-"

"Nonsense, Fate-san!! I wanted to do this even if it's on a holiday." She smiled. "And Happy Valentine's Day to you as well." I smiled back and nodded.

"Fate-san, it's beautiful though." Her hold on her clipboard became tighter. I noticed it from the corner of my eye but shook the thought away and stood in front of the "time machine". I traced its contents with my hand. It brought nostalgia and my heart squeezed in my chest. I winced and took a few steps away from the time machine.

"Fate-san? Is something the matter? Are you ok?" Shari took the few steps between us and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and turned around quickly.

"I-I'm fine… I just need to, er, um… take a break right now…" I walked passed Shari and paced myself to the women's restroom.

_"Shari, I'm sure this'll work. I'm positive." I nodded confidently._

I stopped in front of the restroom and placed my hand on the door, furrowing my eyebrows together. I clutched my blouse and pushed my way into the restroom.

_"Ok then, if you say so Fate-san_…_" Shari's eyes told me otherwise, they were the look of a worried and concerned person._

_"Thank you Shari. Now, we just need to_…_ adjust this, mmm_… _fix this right here and- there we go!! All set!!" The time machine started powering up and shined just a little brighter than the lighting in the room. Shari and I had our eyes closed tightly with our hand covering our eyes._

I ran over to the sink and turned the cold water on. I splashed some of the cold water onto my face when I knew the water was cold enough. It woke me up pretty fast, shivering in cold. I leaned forward, my face close to the cold water running down, and held out both of my hands together to gather the water unto the palms of my hands. I splashed myself with the cold water several times.

_"This is going to be my last time seeing you, isn't it?" Shari pressed a button indicating for the door for the time machine to open. I walked slowly to the time machine and traced its contents and smiled._

_"Yes, I_…_" I shook my head. "No, it's not." I turned around and met Shari's stare. "I'll see you again. In another time- hey, don't look so down, I'm still single." I got a laugh from her._

_"Although, I would like to see her again. Just this once. Even if it's only been 2 months since she's passed away." I smiled the best I could and walked into the time machine. When I turned around Shari closed the doors and I saw tears forming, but she held it in. She tried to muster a smile and failed attempting it, but it made me happy she would go through THIS with me JUST to see me off with my needs._

_But then again, she did want to experience building a time machine and successfully use it._

_She pressed a button, we both waved, and all I remember was white every where._

I stayed standing with my hands covering my face, a little bit of water still dripping down from my hands and chin.

"I remember now…" I mumbled to myself. "This isn't… my first time…"

I removed my hands from my face and looked at myself in the mirror before grabbing a towel hanging on the towel hanger and started drying my face with it lightly.

_"Fate."_

_I spun around in circles, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?"_

_"I have no name." I searched around again._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I have no name, Fate, I am here to help you, that is all."_

_"Why am I here? Why aren't I time traveling?"_

_"You, Fate Testarossa, are stuck in between time. You can not go anywhere-"_

_"What?! Stuck in between time?! Can't go anywhere?! What do you mean?! How did that happen?!"_

_"You have to give up one of your precious values over to me. Then I can take you to the time you intend to go to."_

_"You've got to be kidding me!!" I paced around in the white empty-less room. It had no beginning, no end. "Like what?" I heard a snicker come from the so-called "No name"._

_"That is easy to do. You have to give me your memories from now back to the time you will travel back to AND half of your soul."_

_"Half of my soul?!!" My eyes widened. "I can deal with the memories, but my SOUL?!" I looked around again._

_"Why yes, your soul. I will split you in half, one you and the other also you. She will be the opposite of you. Opposite of what you feel, what you think, what you hate and what you_ love _the most. If you ever come into contact with her then-"_

_"You've got to be kidding me again!!" I screamed louder this time. "Two of me?! TWO of me?!!" I pointed to myself._

_"Why yes."_

_I sighed, anger taking over me. I grabbed onto Raging Heart in my skirt pocket and she calmed me down a bit. "Alright then_… _if I HAVE to do this to see Nanoha again, then_… _I'll do it_…_" I clutched onto Raging Heart tighter.  
_

_"What a wise choice you have chosen." I smirked._

_"Well, I always choose __what's best to go by. Not by what people think."_

I searched inside my skirt pocket and took out Bardiche. I gripped onto his sides.

"Mom…" I whispered. Tears were forming, but I held them back.

_**Sir?**_

I smiled. "I'm alright Bardiche." I wiped the tear that fell from the corner of my eye. _'I'm still surprised to know that Bardiche and Raging Heart have a mind of their own, even if it's been _years_ that I've known about it.'_

I searched for Raging Heart and took her out as well. I held the both of them in the palms of my hands and something occurred to me. _'Since this isn't the first time I've time traveled, then_… _how many times have I time traveled back in time before?'_

I jumped a little when Bardiche spoke again.

_**Incoming call, Sir.**_

"Put me through." I nodded.

_**Call disconnected, Sir. A message was sent.**_

"A message? It hasn't even been 5 seconds and they already sent a message to me instead of just talking to me?" I tilted my head to the side. "How odd."

I jumped back again, but THIS time it was because of Shari knocking on the door.

"Fate-san? Are you alright?" I turned around facing the door and pocketed Bardiche and Raging Heart. "Bardiche, I'll check the message later."

_**Yes, Sir.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hayate**

I frowned. She didn't answer her call so I decided to leave her a message instead.

"Fate-chan… um, I remember some things… and was told so too… from Alicia-chan… I-I'm…"

I paused not knowing if I should say it or not.

"I'm… Nanoha-chan's other half… I know it doesn't make sense or sound very logical… but it is, I'm Nanoha-chan's other half… and you… Alicia-chan's your… other half…" I sighed.

"Please give me a call when you receive this… this is urgent and important." I ended the message and it was sent to Bardiche.

_'Please get back to me before anything else happens_… _and I don't want anything to happen_…_"_

* * *

**Fate**

I opened the door, which wasn't locked, and smiled crookedly when I saw Shari frowning. "I'm fine now thank you. Are we all set to go, Shari?" She nodded sadly and we walked back to where the time machine was at.

"Shari, thank you for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't have done it without you-" Shari shook her head.

"You don't have to repeat it again, Fate-san." She smiled. "I did this because _I_ wanted to do it as well as you did, and still do."

I smiled. "Well then, thank you for everything. I hope we meet in the near future again." She smiled and I sticked my hand out for a hand shake, but instead of getting a handshake I got a big hug from her. She jumped so fast that I couldn't even see her. I hugged her back just as tightly as she was hugging me.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Fate-san…" We parted and she walked over to the button for the time machine while I walked over to the time machine. Something didn't feel right. It feels like something or someone was here. I shook the thought away and waited for the door to open.

_"This isn't supposed to happen!! She isn't supposed to die!!" I screamed and tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "The first time was already enough!! Do you hear me?! Yuuno!" I pulled onto his sleeves. He just stared at me like I was crazy._

I held onto the time machine for support. _'W-wha_… _what was that_…_?" _I shook my head to get my vision back. _'Why was Yuuno there?'_ My curiousty got stronger and I wanted to find out why, but I can't now, I have to do this. I have to go back now. I can't wait any longer.

"Fate-san? Are you alright?" Shari took a few steps away from the button and I screamed for her to stay where she was.

"I'm fine! Stay there! S-sorry. Can you press the button?" I smiled weakly and she nodded slowly. She walked back to where she was standing and pressed the button. The door opened and I stepped inside.

_"I hope this'll work. You said it'll work right, Yuuno? You're the smart one here, is it going to work or not?" I questioned the poor guy. He just nodded._

_"It'll work, Fate. I guarantee you it'll work. You said you did this once already?" I flinched._

_"Y-yeah, I think_…_"_

_His eyebrows raised up. "You think? YOU THINK? What do you mean by that? So this'll go wrong if you go right?"_

_I looked away. "I_… _I don't remember, it's very vague. It's hard to remember, but I remember I did this. I remember having Shari help me with this-"_

_"Shari? As in the one that works in the TSAB? One of the top graduates?" I nodded._

_"Yeah, her. And_…_"_

The door to the time machine closed and Shari nodded. I smiled and nodded back. She pressed the other button and everything went white. Like the first two times.

_"No way_… _wow, I can't believe that happened_…_" I nodded sadly._

_"Yeah_… _and I don't want it to happen again. The first time was already unbearable. I don't know if I can do it the second time." I sighed and Yuuno frowned. "I don't want to see her_…_ die again_…_" My hands started trembling and I grabbed onto Yuuno's shoulders. "Yuuno, _please_ help me_…_" Tears started forming._

"Ma… ma…" I rapidly turned around and there I spotted Vivio. Way in the back, covered in darkness. I walked over to her slowly with my hand reaching out to her.

"Vi… vi… o?" She ran over to me and I picked her up into my arms. Embracing her tightly. "What are you doing here?" She buried her head into my shoulder.

"I diwin't whant Mama to… weeve…" I frowned. (I didn't want Mama to leave)

"Mama's not leaving Vivio. I'm not going anywhere." I carressed her hair and turned around, waving out the glass where Shari was standing. I screamed for her to not press the button but I was too late. She had already pressed it. I think she saw Vivio and tried to stop the time machine from time traveling us.

But it was too late.

_"Ah, you are here again, Fate Testarossa." The same voice again._

_"Yes, it's me again."_

_"I see you have regained your memories."_

_"Of course I have. I want to go back in time again." I smiled determinedly._

_"Ah, I see. So you want to save her again?"_

_"Yes. And I know what I need to give you, so-"_

_"No, you are wrong. You don't."_

_"What do you mean I'm wrong? And I don't? What else do you want?" I furrowed my eyebrows._

_"I can not take half of you again. It will be risky. You can not be divided again."_

_"And what are you suggesting?" Things didn't look good. And they sure didn't _feel_ good either. Something's up and I don't like the feel of it._

_"I can not take anymore from you except for your memories so I have to take from the one you love and treasure mos-"_

_"Are you kidding me again?!"_

_"I do not do such things. I am here to help yo-"_

_"Help? HELP?! You call taking someone's life "help"?!" I waved my arms in front of me in anger._

_"Why yes. You need to do it in order to go back in time to when she was still alive. You have to do it."_

_"Then what are you going to do with Nanoha?"_

_"You will see soon."_

_"I want to know now!"_

_"It will be pointless since you will lose your memories soon."_

_"I'll regain them back!"_

_"If you say so. I will continue then-"_

_"Wait! What are you going to do with Nanoha?! Hey-"_

_"You'll see soon."_

"Mama?" Vivio pulled away from the hug and looked around in the white empty-less room. I also started looking around. "Mama?" I looked back at Vivio and smiled.

"It'll be ok Vivio. Don't be scared."

_"Fate Testarossa."_

I spun around quickly, trying to find the source. The voice sounds so familiar.

_"I assume you are here again to save Takamachi Nanoha?"_ I nodded.

"I know this is my third time, but I want to save her."

_"I see you have regained your memories once again. Impressive." _I smirked.

"Well, of course. I can't just forget something that fast."

_"Ah, yes, you are right. Well then, I will get straight to the point."_ I nodded. _"I have to take that little girl's memories for-"_

"No! Take all of mine, just don't take it from Vivio's. I don't care if I'll forget it forever. It'll always stay in my heart." It took forever for "No name" to respond with an answer.

_"I will go with that then."_

I waited for awhile and remembered something. The message I needed to check. I pulled out Bardiche and saw white light, whiter than the white empty-less room. I held onto Vivio tightly and white light flashed repeatedly.

My mind seemed to be lifting and things started to be clearer. I forgot what was happening. I pictured Nanoha's smile and smiled to myself.

I don't remember what I was doing.

Where I was at.

Who I was with.

Why I was here.

And when I got here.

All I know is that Nanoha was somewhere close to me again…

Nanoha… Nanoha… Nanoha…

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! XD I made a NanoFate slideshow and had just uploaded it onto YouTube, so if you have free time, please go check it out? ^^ *Bows* Thank you for reading. *Smiles* And sorry it's late. We were busy. ^^

-Yuki-chan

-Nei


End file.
